Lead Iron Dirt
by Flackcannon
Summary: The setting is around 2057 in a semi post-apocalyptic world where there is nothing but desert. Humphrey wakes up and is taken in by a survivalist group. What he doesn't know is that he is smack dab in the middle of a vehicular war. The choice is upon him whether he lives or dies, depending on how much will and guts hes got. Guns, cars, desert survival? What's not to love?
1. Awakening

**Hey there all you guys and gals I'm glad you looked into this preview: might as well just go ahead and start!**

Humphrey opened his eyes. There was sand covering his left side of his body. He had no memory of where he was or what has happened. He leaned up, and cringed as he felt pain in his back. He took in his surroundings.

He was in an old car. There was a fresh hole about the size of his head in the side of it. There were no windows and everything was rusted. His thoughts began to put the pieces together. He was driving across what was now nothing, when he was in a sand storm and something exploded while he was trying to find a way out of there. He slowly stood up and tried to open the door. It moved a little, then snapped right off the hinges and crashed on the dust.

"Typical." Humphrey said. There was a large crater about 10 feet from the heap. He must have hit a trap. There was no fixing the old Datsun car he used to get around in because what was left had either burned or was in pieces. He was actually really lucky to be alive.

"Well shit." Humphrey said. He climbed back into the car and tried to scavenge what he could. He grabbed his rusty .22 revolver and his military bag he found in an abandoned truck. It had little food amd a couple bottles of water. This is what was keeping him alive was what he barely had to work with.

Humphrey then looked at the horizon and realized it was almost getting dark. Maybe he would leave tomorrow. If a grumbler didn't find him first.


	2. Awake again

**Hey guys! This is my second story, but I don't have much to say right now, so let's get to it!**

Humphrey awoke in his old destroyed datsun car. He slowly remembered the events of yesterday, and sat up. He looked outside, it was still a little dark, the sun was starting to get up and move around as well. He stood up outside of his car as he watched the sun come up. Just as it peeked over the horizon he turned back to the car. He crouched inside and gathered his belongings. He slid the backpack over his shoulders and put the handgun on his belt. He stepped out and decided on a direction. He decided to head perpendicular to the right side of the car.

He started at a slow jog and started off the day. He looked back at the car as he was jogging and turned back around. 4 years since broadcasts were no longerrors sent out by the news amd radios. That was declared the beginning of the wastelands. He was an older teen when people were starting to leave cities because of the destruction of the dust. Not to me ton that just about every building had a whole from a bomb shell. That was when everyone started to disappear into the nothing. He remembered his mother and him riding in that car through the streets of one of the many destroyed cities and barely living. But they were happy. They just needed each other. Humphrey was an only child and his father died in the military when he was in middle school. Then it was just him and his mother, moving on with a will to live.

He was alone now. He didn't really feel like thinking about his mother now, so he concentrated more on jogging than his mother. He was jogging for a little over 2 hours now. It was a good thing he was fit, because otherwise he might have passed out by now. He looked to the horizon, dust, dust, and more dust. Nothing but dust. There were a few cacti around, amd he could use some fruit right now.

He stopped and got his knife out of his pack. He cut carefully around the cactus and the top steadily fell to the ground. There was ripe fruit floating on the water in the cactus. He took them and slowly ate them, then he took the top half and cut a bowl out of the tip. He used it to scoop water out of the top of the cactus. He casually drank it and made a face as he tasted the odd taste cactus water had. He was reluctant though, because it was water.

He looked out onto the horizon again. Dunes, a couple clouds, smoke, a few vultures. The shade of the cactus was actually rather enjoyable. He put his head in his hands. He shot up quickly. "Wait, smoke?" Humphrey said. He got up and gathered his things. He ran towards the smoke, hoping it would be survivors. He was actually very excited to see smoke and was getting happier as he came closer. He could see where the smoke was coming from, and there were 7 or eight vehicles headed his direction.

He slowed to a fast walk. The cars were coming fast and where coming straight at him, front and center. They had about a half mile left, and they slowly began slowing down.

A **lright guys that is chapter 2! Stay tuned later this week for chapter 3!**


	3. Found

**Hey guys I'm back! I figured I'd just post another chapter since I have a free night.**

Humphrey was walking now, getting ready to thank his rescuers, the 7 trucks and cars slowed down and began doing circles around him. The dust was rising up and making him cough. The vehicles came to a stop, with him in the middle. Something felt wrong.

A wolf jumped from one of the trucks, rifle in hand. He looked at Humphrey with a smirk. A large scar ran down the left side of his face, blinding one eye. Something was definitely wrong. Everything was still for a moment. The wolf whistled and a box in the back of the truck opened up, and something jumped out. It was something like a wolf. Only it had stubs for arms, two chains had been surgically implanted into his stubs. He had a mask that revealed his teeth. It dripped saliva from its teeth as it smiled devilishly at Humphrey.

Wolves jumped out of trucks everywhere, amd ran to the front and back of their vehicles, they pulled chains out and connected them to the vehicles next to it. They had caged him in, and he was stuck with some psychopath. It then flung one of its chains at him.

Humphrey ducked as it went over him, and it hit one of the trucks. The wolves were standing on top of their trucks and cheered. He got back up and stared it down. It dripped saliva from its mouth, covering it's chin. It swung again, this time vertically. Humphrey casually stepped to the side as the chain cracked the dry dirt. In one fluid motion he drew his revolver. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew from the barrel. The deranged wolf could only wit for it to hit him, as milliseconds turned into 10 second intervals.

The bullet went right into the eye hole, and excited out the back of the head. It began to slowly fall. The wolf landed on its knees Amd fell on the ground, dead. The cheering ceased. One wolf drew his handgun. Humphrey quickly jumped to his side Amd shot him in mid-air. He landed and slid under one of the trucks. He had 4 shots left. He rolled out the opposite side and shot a wolf standing on the truck.

He stood up and was tackled by a large brown wolf. It threw him over the chain barrier, Amd he landed on his side, his revolver landing at the wolf's foot. He picked it up and threw it to the side. Humphrey staggered up and was quickly thrown back down. The large wolf was about to pile drive him, until the ground shook. Humphrey slid under a truck an hid. There was shouting all around, the large wolf froze, the ground quaked and shook.

All of a sudden it stopped. Humphrey looked around at the truck he was under, add noticed it was unhooked. He slowly rolled out from under the truck an was about to get in when a giant pillar shot out of the ground, the top had teeth larger than humphrey's torso, and the large wolf had disappeared into the air as it came up.

A grumbler. In other terms, giant man eating worm that was a science experiment with unstable hormones, meaning they all grew at different rates. They had armored scales and sharp teeth. They could sneak up on you quickly without warning. This one was skinny, it was one of the quick ones. Humphrey took his chance to get the truck an drive. It started right away as the grumbler slid back into the dirt, which back filled. Humphrey floored it an took off. There was something different though, this truck had 3 ak 47s mounted on the front. And the steering wheel had some buttons on it, one of which had a bullet painted on it, one that had a sword imprint, and not that had fire painted on it.

He pushed the fire button amd the engine roared, sending it flying across the wasteland. The other 6 vehicles were right behind him. They chased him as fast as they could, and eventually caught up to him. He slammed into one of them and sent it spinning across the desert. The others took turns ramming him from behind. He checked his mirror and waited for the next hit. When it came, he swerved and dodged it. He used the handbrake and slid right in behind him. He rimmed him from behind and held it there. He pushed the sword button.

Two metal stakes stabbed into the rear of the car, holding it there. Humphrey then pushed the bullet button. The ak's fired 10 round bursts, tearing up the car and it's drivers. They both were shot in the head and went limp. The car was stuck in full throttle with the dead drivers foot still on the gas.

Humphrey pushed the sword button again and the stakes retracted. He pushed the fire button and made the car slide sideways towards the other 5 cars. It rolled and flipped into the air, landing on one of their cars, smashing the driver and the co-pilot. Unknown to all of them, they were being watched through a rifle scope.

"This guy's good." Said a female voice. There was nothing but sand on top of the dunes. Meanwhile, down with humphrey, the other trucks opened fire on the back of his vehicle. They peppered the back of the truck with bullets. He was ducking inside the cab, hoping he wouldn't run into anything. They stopped firing all of a sudden.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from a grenade launcher, sending the vehicle tumbling across the desert. Humphrey grabbed on to what he could as he flipped and rolled to a stop.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning." He said. He looked around and found a colt 45 on the ceiling that must have fallen out in the wreck. He picked it up and cooked it.

"There isn't going to be a morning for you tomorrow!" Said a wolf. Humphrey looked at the window. A wolf was about to drag him out when he was shot in the chest. He fell over dead. He was instantly drug out by another wolf, kicked in the stomach, and his gun taken away. There was a barrel pointed to his head, and humphrey saw his life flash before his eyes, and there was a gunshot, but he was still there. He slowly looked up to see that the wolf had no head. The body fell over and crashed on the ground. The other wolve's looked around and took cover, one by one they were getting shot.

Humphrey acted quickly and grabbed his colt and the headless wolf's handgun. He stowed away the handgun and shot at the remaining wolves. He took cover behind his car and shot another wolf. There was one more loud gunshot, amd then it was silent except for the slight breeze. Humphrey leaned against the truck and rested. He sat down and looked inside the truck.

How convenient, there was a mare's leg sitting right there in a holster. He took it and strapped it to his leg, he took a bottle of water out of his pack and began drinking it. All this walking had exhausted, not to mention this gang of survivors that he had to fight. In the distance, he heard the engine of a motorcycle that belonged to the person who saved him.

He just sat there, sipping his water, waiting for the person to get there. After about 5 minutes the stranger rolled up on the scene. They had a 30.30 lever action rifle with a scope on their back, and a 357 magnum in a holster on their hip. They had goggles and a bandana coverinno their face

Humphrey just srtared, waiting to meet his savior. They lowered themselves down to his height. They removed the bandana and goggles. Behind the ugly disguise was the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Humphrey just nodded and closed his eyes. He took another sip of water. He opened his eyes again and made sure he wasn't dreaming.

"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me." She said.

 **Alright guys that wraps it up for tonight! And for those of you who dont know what a mare's leg is, it's a sawn off lever action rifle of 30.30 caliber or higher. Night yall amd stay classy!**


	4. Savior

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about the delay, just a litte forgetfulness and procrastination is all. so anyway herewe go!**

" Okay. " Humphrey said. she lent him a hand to help him up. He took it and got on his feet. They both looked at the mess they had caused.

"Let's scavenge for some ammo. Most of these guns are almost inoperable." She said. They both looked through the wrecked trucks for water, ammo, bandages, and whatever else was still usesble. Humphrey grabbed another pack out of one of the trucks. He picked up a knife too.

"Hey I never got your name. " Humphrey said. She looked at him with a blank face.

"Sometimes the key to survival is to not get attached to things." She said. They gathered up what they could find and looked at each other.

"Let's get out of here before something or someone else finds us." She said. They both loaded the packs on the bike and she crawled on first. Humphrey crawled on next.

"Hang on, I like to go fast!" She said. Humphrey barely put his arms around her before she took off. The bike flew across the desert, leaving a large dust trail.

She veered off towards the sand dunes and inclined up the side of the dune. Humphrey held on tight as they flew off the top and landed on the other side. They did this several more times across the mounds of sand before they came to a more rocky valley. They drove steadily through the curvy ravine.

Suddenly there was a gunshot behind them. Humphrey looked behind them, and there were three bikes with dual riders each, chasing them through the valley. The passengers had scorpion smgs and they were all spitting lead at them.

"Must go faster." Humphrey said. She checked her mirror and saw the danger.

"Must shoot ass holes" She said back. Humphrey drew his mare's leg, and cocked it. He held onto her with one hand and spun around with the other. He aimed for the gunman of the closest bike. He shot and the gunman fell off the bike and disappeared into the dust. Not hesitating, he spun the lever action on his finger and cocked it again.

This time he aimed for the second closest biker, but he aimed for the driver this time. He shot and the bike flipped end over end, spilling it's passengers into the dust. The bike colided with the third bike, causing a wreck.

"You're pretty good at those." She commented. But she spoke too soon, the first biker pulled along side them. Humphrey again flipped the gun around and cocked it. The biker had a bull whip. Humphrey aimed it at him, but the biker quickly took it away with the whip, and the gun fell to the ground.

"Dadgummit! Keep driving." Humphrey said. She nodded her head and Humphrey drew his knife. He stood on the back of the bike.

"What are you doing! Your going to get yourself killed!" She yelled. Humphrey jumped onto the last remaining motorcycle. He landed on the driver and slit his throat. He pushed the driver to the side and off the bike as he took control of the motorcycle. She looked at him and shook her head. They continued on and rode out of the valley. They drove for another hour before there was a very large structure in the distance.

As they neared it, she slowed. There were snipers everywhere on the walls, others with RPGs and there were mounted miniguns on the corners. They came to a stop by the front gate, the fortress was built into the side of a mountain, Amd was very well hidden, considering it was behind a large mountain range.

"Back so soon? And who is this freak that's with you?" Said a voice through a hole in the gate.

"Back off Candu, I wouldn't bring just any moron to the keep and you know that! Now let us in, he still has to meet our founder." She barked. There was a growl and then the gate opened hydraulically. She slowly cruised in and Humphrey followed. Just the door was several feet of metal. They drove inside and behind the wall was mostly a city of garages full of war machines. There were buildings in several places, but in the back was the biggest building.

They cruised down the main street and headed for the main building. Most of the areas were open spaces, and the entire ground of the facility was concrete. The main building had garages on both sides, and the front door was heavily guarded.

"State your business." One of the guards asked in a soft tone. He was holding an ak107, an extremely rare and expensive Russian rifle. The other one had one too.

"I found this guy out there and hopefully he's gonna join us." She said.

"Okay, continue on." Said the other guard. They entered through the front door, and entered an elevator. She pushed the 7th floor button.

"Hey I thought we are were going to meet the founder, shouldn't they be on the top floor?" Humphrey asked.

"No, because it's one of the best ways to defend our founder from explosions on the outside of the building." She said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Humphrey said. The elvator went ding and they stepped into the founders office.

 **So guys what do you think? Good or bad? Let me know in the comments!**


	5. How it runs

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter of LID! So let's get it started!**

Humphrey and the other wolf walked into a large room. It had a large window in the front and had a window in the front. There was a grey wolf sitting in a chair looking out. As they walked, Humphrey sort of trailed the female, she was beautiful. She walked with elegance and her strides were graceful. Maybe he had some chance with her. They aproached the desk and the female cleared her throat. The wolf turned around and smiled warmly. He was an older wolf, with a look that was rather respectful.

"Oh hello!" He said. He looked at Humphrey for a moment then turned to the female.

"Who might this be?" He questioned her. She just shrugged.

"Found him out there and he survived an attack from a gang with a little help of a sniper." She said.

"I'm Humphrey." Humphrey said, as he extended his paw.

"Winston," He said, shaking his paw, "have you been introduced to my daughter Kate yet?" He said.

'Shit.' Humphrey thought. 'Scratch the chance idea.'

"No, she told me it was part of survival to not get attached to things." Humphrey said. Winston looked at Kate.

"Kate, I've told you a hundred times, quit messing with people's minds! It's getting on everyone's nerves lately." He said in a little stronger tone.

"Sorry sir." She said, grabbing her arm across her stomach and looking at the ground.

"You will meet Mr. Humphrey in the cafeteria and show him how it runs. You are dismissed." Winston said. And with that, she turned to Humphrey, nodded, and left.

"Now, Humphrey, to get started, I have a simple question, do you want to stay or are you a lone wolf?" Winston said.

"You know, I think I'm going to stay." Humphrey said.

"Fantastic! Alright, let me tell you this town's history. Before the fall, this was a small town. It had some businesses, but nothing big. But I on the other hand, saw potential in this place. The people could think. They had a will to survive. That is what made me set up camp here. In a few short short years, the town grew to a small city. With my business thriving and building many of the buildings here today. I payed for all of these warehouses and buildings. It had turned into a car town. Cars were everywhere, so we needed room." He continued.

"The Russians must have seen the same potential as I, because quite a few of them did move to here. But after that, the fall began, and we built walls and reinforced our city with what we could, and it became a powerful city. Envied by gangs and other small powers. Now that is where the culture comes from, the rest is waiting for you in the cafeteria." Winston finished.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Winston said, and Humphrey left. He went down the elevator to the ground floor. He continued down the hall towards the cafeteria. When he entered, he saw hundreds of wolves everywhere. How in the world was he going to find Kate in this mess?

"Hey Humphrey, over here." Kate said, behind him. He wheeled around and she walked past him.

"Come with me." She said. Humphrey followed as they went through one of the side doors. They emerged into a huge underground garage that opened up to outside.

"This is one of the two main garages. Only the elites are allowed to keep their vehicles here, along with their squad." She said, walking and talking.

"Those warehouses and garages out there are barracks for the lower ranking drivers. We have a small air force, but only very few are even allowed to enter the building where the gunships are kept." She said, not stopping.

"What about those two guards at the door? Those guns are extremely rare!" Humphrey said.

"Did you notice how about 25% of the wolves here are russian? They can get us anything." Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"Anyway, in order to find your rank, you have to pass the trials: marksmanship, driving skill, and fighting ability. Once these are determined, you will be placed in a rank. Elites are really good, so don't expect to get that on your first week here. But it's still possible. Anyway, let's start tomorrow morning and we'll get you set on course." Kate explained. They walked out the garage door and she escorted him to one of the housing buildings, which the room was like a small apartment.

"Come meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow at 0600 tomorrow. Then we'll get started.

 **Alright guys, not the most exciting chapter, but a necessary one. Night yall and stay classy!**


	6. Let's get started

**Alright guys here's another one! Three in a week? I must be feeling good.**

Humphrey awoke in the bed in his new room. It was nice to actually sleep in a bed compared to that old datsun. He rolled back the blankets and sat up. There was a clock on the wall that displayed 24 hour time. 0530 it read. Almost time to go meet Kate.

He sighed and stood. There were some fresh clothes next to the bed. He put them on and staggered into the main room where there was a mini fridge. He opened it up and looked inside. There was some milk in there.

"How on earth did they get milk?" Humphrey said aloud. It had been months if not years since he last had milk. He grabbed it and a glass from a cabinet. He poured about a half glass. When he took a sip, it was a whole new world. Cool, creamy, and fresh. This had to be homemade because there was still a lot of cream in it.

He finished the glass and washed it out. He put the milk back in the fridge and checked the clock. 0543. Humphrey gave what he had left in his bag to the storage, so he never got it back. He just walked out the door with the clothes on his back.

He took the stairs and made that his morning exercise. He hurried and quickly made it to the ground level. He walked out the main door at about 0548. It was barely daylight. There was no one around. The outside was deserted. But he wasn't one to break a promise, so he headed towards the main building. He jogged so he could make time and add to his excercise routine. He slowed as he neared the door. There was still quads there. He walked up to the door and was stopped.

"State your business." The same one that stopped him yesterday asked.

"Just going to meet Kate for breakfast." Humphrey said.

"In that case your a little late. Carry on. Oh and another thing, make sure to get an i.d. badge so we won't have to stop you every time." The other guard said. Late? It was nearly dark.

"Yes sir." Humphrey said. He opened the door and went into the cafeteria. It was flooded with wolves. No wonder there wasn't anyone outside, they were all in here.

"Hey newbie, over here!" Kate yelled from a nearby table. Humphrey walked over and sat down. They handed him a trey instantly.

"We already got you trey since your late to breakfast." Kate said.

"Late? I thought you said 0600, and here I am at 0558." Humphrey said with a quizzical look.

"Oh no you were on time, just not for the food. So we got some food for you." Kate said.

"Thanks." Humphrey said. He looked at the others at the table.

"By the way, this is my team," Kate said pointing to each one as she named them off.

"Garth," She pointed to a huge red haired and green eyed wolf.

"Lilly, my sister," She pointed to a white furred small wolf with purple eyes.

"Raven," She pointed to another white wolf, but her muzzle was grey, along with her paws, tip of her tail, and a spot in between her shoulders. She had the same build as Kate.

"And last but not least, Zane." She pointed to a black wolf with a build similar to Humphrey's. His eyes were a deep, colorful magenta. He had a curved machete attached to his right ankle. The blade leaned forward, designed for fighting and assault.

"Garth is our muscle. He carries the big guns in the group. Lilly is our stealth. She can rob you senseless if it was attached to your belt. Raven is our ranger. She can hit a prairie dog from a mile away. Not to mention, she is one of our pilots here. Zane is our specialist. He can do some of the most extreme stunts and pull them off with ease." Kate explained. Zane leaned forward and shook Humphrey's paw.

"You showed some balls out there with that mare's leg. Jumping on that bike too." Zane said. He sat back down.

"Thanks," He turned to Kate, "so what does that make you?" Humphrey asked. Kate looked surprised.

"Leader and brains." She said.

"Oh." Humphrey said. Shit. Now he really had no chance with her. Humphrey finished his breakfast, and then Kate took Humphrey to the shooting range.

"Now we gotta find out what your really made of. Your going to take this gun and stand out there in that ring. Targets are going to come at you and you have to shoot them in the head to beat them." Kate said, handing him a 1911 colt and 2 more clips.

"How will I know if I lose?" Humphrey said.

"Oh they don't stop. Your get hit and your out. You don't shoot them and they hit you. Simple as that. Carry on." She said. Humphrey walked out into the middle.

"Ready? Your being recorded so we can rank you at later times if need be. Just give me a signal and it'll begin." She said. There were several people watching from the same window she was.

"Let's go." Humphrey said as he cocked the gun. Kate hit a button and the simulator began. 'Ding' went the p.a. system and he heard something behind him.

He jumped to the side and rolled, the target barely missing him. He reacted quickly and shot it in the head. It fell over and stayed there. Another ape are to his right, and he shot it quickly before it could do anything. Another shot up right behind him. He timed it and jumped backwards, back flipping over the target. It went straight under him, and he quickly shot it.

It fell to the ground. Another popped up in front of him. He jumped off his left foot, and roundhouse kicked it in the head, and dropped it. This time, two popped shot one, and ran at it as it charged at him. He put one foot on the chest, and used the momentum to make him do a back flip over it, and he landed a perfect kick to its jaw, sending it across the room.

This time, two came up, but they were on oposite sides of him. He knew what to do. They tried to squash him in the midlle, but he ran at one, and jumped off of its chest, sending him flipping in the air. The two targets collided and fell to the ground. He landed and breathed heavily.

Behind him, about 5 of them popped up. He swung around and shot them each in the head. He doped the clip and loaded another. One came from the ceiling, and tried to land on him. He jumped and the target landed upright. Humphrey slid on his back and shot it. It fell to the ground. He breathed heavily.

'Ding' went the bell. Humphrey spun around. Everyone was watching him. The crowd was even bigger than before. Even Winston himself was watching. He and Kate were the only ones that had their jaws closed.

"Good job. I think that concludes this section of your training. Let's go pick a gun." Kate said, and he walked to the exit. He unloaded the gun and handed it to Kate. She handed him some water, and he drank it quickly.

"What do you mean pick a gun?" Humphrey asked through his heavy breathing.

"When you pass the gun trials you get to choose a gun and have it customized to your specifications. We can't have a high target facility that has people without guns walking around can we?" Kate said. Humphrey was liking the sound of this. They walked into a building that read gunsmith out front.

"Hello Kate, what can I do for you?" Said a very large brown wolf.

"Hello Mooch, this guy needs a gun or two. Humphrey, after this head back to your room, and when your gun is ready, come and pick it up. Then come meet us in the cafeteria." Humphrey nodded and she left.

"So, Humphrey is it?" Mooch said, extending his paw. Humphrey shook it and nodded.

"Let's see here," Mooch said, typing on a computer, "wow, level 9 out of 10, that's impressive. That allows you to pretty much get whatever you want in here with whatever kinds of designs you want." Mooch said. He handed Humphrey a book full of pictures of guns. Humphrey turned straight to the sawn offs. Not much caught his eye, except for a winchester lever action that has been sawn off into a mare's leg. Mooch noticed.

"Oh, that gun there will but a 6 inch hole in just about anything." Mooch said.

"I'll take it." Humphrey said.

"Okay, want any engravings?" Mooch asked.

"Sure, use your imagination." Humphrey said.

"Okay. Oh and with your level, you can get a backup." He said, handing him another magazine. Humphrey flipped through it until he came under some colt handguns.

"What about this one?"Humphrey asked, pointing to a double barreled colt 45 pistol. Mooch only smiled. ThatS one of my favorites. Wanna decorate this one too?" He asked kindly.

"Sure. Do the same style as the other gun too." Humphrey said. Mooch nodded.

"Okey dokey, we'll call your room when they're done." Mooch said. Humphrey stepped outside and mozzied his way to his room.

 **Alright guys that raps it up for tonight and maybe for the week, depends on how I feel tomorrow. Stay classy!**


	7. Grease monkey

**Hey guys I know I said last chapter was going to be the last one this week, but I am so pumped about this story! So here we go! Oh and you need a song for this one! Get this one ready to go: live to rise by sound**

Humphrey was in his room. He sort of walked around and tried to entertain himself. There really was nothing to do here, but hey, they were giving him a place to live. He opened the fridge around 01400. There was some carrots and grapes in there. He took a carrot and munched as he sat down on his bed. This boredom was killing him. He was about to fall asleep when the intercom spoke out.

"Humphrey, your guns are ready. Pick them up and meet Kate at the gun smith." It said. Humphrey fell out of bed and staggered to his feet. He rubbed his head and hastily opened the door. He took the elevator this time. He leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to reach the ground level. The door opened and he stepped out. Humphrey walked outside the building and walked over to the gunsmith shop. It was a good 1/4 mile. He stepped inside the shop and saw Kate already standing there. She had a stern look on her face.

"What took you so long? We've still got to test your driving skills and your late." She said. Humphrey looked at Mooch, whom just shrugged.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Humphrey said. He walked over to Mooch.

"Here you are." Mooch said, putting both guns on the table. They were in beautiful holsters. The mare's leg was in a leg holster, it had fire eno ravings pressed into the leather. He drew the gun, and the metal was gold plated, and the action was too. The wood was a beautiful maple color, and on the gold, was an engraving of a dragon breathing fire. It was so wonderfully crafted that it could have been something in a museum.

"I'm actually jealous of that gun. By far it's one of my favorites. Here is the other." Mooch said. The double barreled colt 45 was in a holster as well. The leather had the side of a wolf's face pressed into the leather, and there were stars of silver implanted in the leather to add effect. Humphrey removed the gun carefully and looked at the it. It had silver diamonds on each side of the handle, and there was a wolf's face that was similar to the wolf on the holster that was just above the grip. It was black and the rest of the barrel was chrome. It was a beautiful gun as well.

"This one I couldn't be more proud of. Keep them with you at all times. I must warn you, if you use these on anyone here for an unreasonable porpose, you will be shot and killed. Regardless of who you are." Mooch said.

"Ok, thank you. You did a marvelous job on these, I couldn't thank you enough." Humphrey said. He put the mare's leg in its holster and attached it to his leg. The colt he put on his side.

"You ready? Kate said, annoyed.

"Lead the way." Humphrey said. They walked out the door and began heading towards the main building.

"So what are we doing now?" Humphrey asked.

"We are going to see how well you drive. You'll be rated on this as well, so you can decide what kind of vehicle you want, because out there your just about useless without a vehicle." Kate said. Humphrey remained silent. He just followed Kate to the front door. Kate stopped just before it. She handed him a little card.

"This will get you through here without being stopped. DON'T lose it." Kate said. Humphrey nodded and they walked right past the guards. Humphrey showed the guards and they didn't stop him. They went into the cafeteria and went through the crowd of wolves. They went into a hallway in the back of the room.

They walked until they found themselves in a large room. There was a race track inside with tunnels all over the place. This must have been were they practiced their driving skills.

"Get in that car and start it up." Kate said, pointing to an old beat up 65 fastback. Humphrey climbed in, and closed the door. He turned the key and it roared to life. He put on some headphones that were on the steering wheel. He heard Kate's voice through the headphones.

"Okay, the cones are up. Follow them and you will finish the track. You are timed and recorded on how well you handle the turns, so stay tight and you should do pretty well." Kate said. She pushed a few buttons and a wall dropped right in front of the car.

Outside

Holes opened up on the ground, and road cones began to pop up, forming the track.

Inside

Humphrey gave a thumbs up, and the start clock began.

5...

4...

3...

Humphrey had a quick flashback to his days before the fall. He remembered drag racing with his friends on highways. He would always win, but he had to sell the car because it wasn't bringing in enough money, so he turned to police work.

2...

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, he put a hand on the gearshift and dropped it into 1st

1...

Humphrey dumped the clutch

Play music

He rocketed out into a tunnel, driving and shifting as he went. There were cameras all over the car. He drove out and into the daylight. He made a quick turn to the left, he dropped a gear and tapped the handbrake, sending the car into a beautiful drift. He dropped another gear to corner the car perfectly. He drove straight for a couple seconds. There were people all around him, cheering him on. He made a right turn, and he was on the main road. He grabbed two more gears and pushed the car as fast as he could go.

The cones directed a 90 degree right turn. Frantically, Humphrey dropped several gears. He was only feet from the curve. He grabbed the handbrake and swung the back end around the corner to the angle he needed, then he floored it and grabbed a gear. He was in 3rd gear, and he quickly swung a left 180, using the handbrake to get the rear wheels sliding, he spun the car around the corner in one swift motion. He straightened it out and floored it, rapidly gaining gears and speed. It was a 1/2 mile stretch before it took a smooth corner to the left.

He went along the wall, driving as fast as the old beater could go. Humphrey checked the spedometer and it read 130 mph. He was moving. He finally came to another tunnel and it made a steady left turn. He passed a lit up sign that read 'get ready to stop.' Humphrey kept on going, he floored it until he came into the big cave. He dropped all gears down to 1st as he slid sideways across the finish.

Stop music

Kate looked suprised. Shocked actually. Humphrey pulled the e-brake and killed the engine. He got out and jumped over the wall.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Humphrey said. She straightened up.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting that I guess." Kate said.

"I haven't seen someone drive like that for years. The last person that drove like that was Michael." Kate said.

"Who's Michael?" Humphrey asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said. "Let's go pick a car, shall we?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Humphrey said getting excited. And with that they left the practice grounds and walked out to the garage where the elites vehicles are stored. Kate led him to her car. It was a red 2015 chevrolet Camaro with a carbon fiber hood. It had an m42 on each the side. There were mortars on the back glass too. She got in and Humphrey crawled in with her. She started it up, and it roared to life. She revved it a couple times and the sound filled the garage. She put it in gear and casually drove it to one of the warehouses.

"Alright pick a car that suits your rank, go tell the auto shop how you want it, and go wait in your room for it to be done." Kate said.

"Would it be alright if I helped them instead?" Humphrey asked politely.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said. Humphrey got out and took a few steps back. She smiled devilishly and she burned out right there. She released the wheel locks and she slid around and did a 180, and sped off. Humphrey turned to the warehouse. This thing was huge. He walked in. He was greeted by a clerk.

"Ah, Humphrey is it? Dude you have some rad skills behind the wheel. I watched the whole thing." He said.

"Thanks." Humphrey said shaking his hand.

"Oh by the way I'm Shakey. I run this warehouse and assign cars. You can either get a used car, or do one from scratch." Shakey said.

"Personally with someone who is as good as you, you need a car that will match your abilities. So let's get started." Shakey said, leading Humphrey into the garage. They walked a little ways before Shakey looked at some papers on a clipboard.

"10 out of 10. Figured that would be your score." Shakey said. Humphrey looked around at the cars as Shakey tailed him. Humphrey didn't see much that appealed to him that would match his character much. Except for a car that was half covered by a tarp.

"What's that one?" Humphrey asked. Shakey looked at his clipboard.

"Oh, sorry, that one is only for drivers with the max driving rating." Shakey said. Humphrey looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, right. Anyways." Shakey went over and uncovered the car. It was a lime green 2015 Dodge Challenger with a Hellcat engine. It was as if he was in a dream.

"I'll take it." Humphrey said.

"Alright I'll grab the keys." Shakey said. He ran into an office in the corner. He took a key off of a bulletin board. Meanwhile, Humphrey sat down in the drivers seat. Shakey arrived with the key and told him to have fun. He opened the door to the warehouse, and Humphrey started the car. It purred like it was brand new. Humphrey dropped it down into 1st. He pulled it out of the garage and stopped right in front of the garage. This car already had wheel locks. He flipped it on and paused for a second. He floored it and shifted as he smoked his tires. Smoke was everywhere. He flipped them off and took off towards the other warehouse.

 **Alright guys that definitely wraps it up for this week. Night yall and stay classy. Don't go away either!**


	8. Promising hours

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I had some things I had to attend. So anyway here we go!**

Humphrey tore away from the warehouse. He headed for the garage in the main building. He slowed as he neared it. It brought him back to his days when he would drive through the cites and relax. He cruised through the buildings with no one hardly around. He turned into the garage and slowed as it declined a little. He drove slow as he began driving near towards the back.

On his left and his right there were war rigs with huge rammers on them, as well as cars with spikes that could impale even the mightiest of armored vehicles. All had some sort of machine gun or missiles. These vehicles weren't just built for pleasure, but they were built for war. He turned into a parking space that had his name painted on an old sign. He backed in and parked it. When he stepped out there was a wolf to greet him.

"You Humphrey?" He asked. Humphrey nodded as he shook his hand. "I'm Salty, and I'm going to be your mechanic along with a couple other guys, but ones missing today." He said.

"I could help, beats going and waiting in my room." Humphrey said. Salty laughed and agreed.

"So what all do you want on this beast of a car?" Salty said. Humphrey explained to him what he had wanted. They worked for hours on his car. When they had finally finished, it was a bad ass car. It was lime green with a diamond plate tempered carbor fiber hood. It had a minigun on each side of his car. They installed a reinforced ram on the front, and on the back window he put three mortar tubes on the back window. Just hidden by the rear bumper was a napalm bomb set to drop and explode. But on the sides just behind the door and right in front of the tire, they put a hydraulic slammer on both sides. The ram part of the slammer had a smiley face welded on it, so when they shot out with 10,000 lbs. of pressure they imprinted a smiley face on its enemies.

The side windows had tempered aluminum armor over them, and the interior was interlaced with a roll cage. On the gearshift were the controls for the slammers. In the floorboards layed dual nitrous oxide tanks. He also had a control for that on the gear shift as well. On the back they had repurposed the exterior into diamond plate steel armor.

At the end of the day they stepped back and looked at their handy work. Their paws were bruised and covered in filth. They cleaned up and got ready for dinner. Humphrey walked to the lunch line and said goodbye to his new friend. He found and sat down with Kate and her crew. They ate dinner and began to head out the door.

"Hey did you finish your car?" Kate asked as her crew left the table and followed.

"Yeah, I'm proud of it, I can't wait to drive it." Humphrey said. All of a sudden an alarm blared out. And Winston's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Team Alpha Elite report to gate ready to fight! Enemy motorcade spotted on horizon, no one is to be left alive." He said.

"Grab your car and meet up with us! You need some experience!" She yelled. They ran into the garage and Humphrey heard 3 different engines start up. He ran as fast as he could and started his car. He flew through the garage and exited, he floored it for the gate, the Hellcat roaring. He ran his fingers over the triggers for the miniguns and the mortars as he left the gate into the open world. It was almost sundown.

Just ahead were the three cars. Kate was driving her camaro, and Garth was driving a 2014 Dodge Ram with a plow/ram on the front. It had miniguns on the sides and 5 RPGs mounted on the top. Lilly was with him, and Zane was driving a black 2014 mustang with magenta racing stripes across the top. Mounted on the top was a minigun with an elephant shield on it. Raven was sitting behind it where the back glass had been take out. Zane caught up with them and they formed a diamond shape, with Kate being in the front.

Garth and Zane were on the sides and Humphrey was in the back. They neared the motorcade and pulled along side it. They began to veer away from the defenders. Kate drew a handgun and began pecking off enemies on the trucks. Raven began blasting the trucks in the rear. Garth fired one of his RPGs at the front vehicle. It exploded into two pieces. Motorcade quickly began firing back. This was nuts. Kate's camaro began taking bullets, she fired back at them best as she could.

'I have to do something,' Humphrey thought. He had an idea. There was one truck in particular that was pumping Kate's car full of lead. He floored it and pulled up along side of the jacked up rusted beater of a truck. He pulled up to his front right wheel, he suddenly shot out his slammer and the wheel completely disappeared and the underside of the truck was ripped out. The driver swerved and the truck rolled, sending wolves flying and rolling on the ground.

Zane hit the brakes and Raven shot what was left of the truck and the wolves that got back up as Zan drifted around the rubble. Leave no survivors was the mission so that's what they were going to do. There were still several trucks left, and they showed no sign of stopping. Zane sped up and caught up with the convoy.

Humphrey knew what to do. He had to get in front of them. He floored it and grabbed a gear. He pulled in front of the truck in the front. They immediately began pumping his rear with lead. He quickly shot the napalm bomb out the back and let it go under the first truck as it rolled. He detonated it and the truck flew into the air in flames. The other trucks caught fire as well and they swerved around, all of them rolling. The attackers stopped and got out of their cars. Humphrey drew his mare's leg and cocked it.

The wolves in the trucks quickly jumped out and began shooting. The Elite crew did the same. Humphrey quickly shot several. The shooting seized between the two sides. Kate slowly aproached one of the trucks. She went around the corner and was attacked by a wolf, who quickly drew a knife across her throat.

"Put down yer weapons or she dies!" They all stopped immediately. They all looked at her. She nodded. They all slowly set down their guns and put their hands in the air. Humphrey heard someone behind him. He put one paw on his Knife and the other on his 45. In one swift motion, he threw the knife so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. It hit the wolf with the knife on Kate's throat right in the neck, and he fell. As Humphrey threw the knife, he drew his double barreled 45.

He spun around and shot a wolf in the chest as it jumped on him, both bullets exiting it's back. Humphrey fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock. The crew gathered around him as his world went black.


	9. On my feet again

**Hey guys I'm back! I would just like to say that this story is growing more rapidly than my other one, and the only reason for that is you guys! Thank you for sticking with me! You also need a song for this one: slective memory by the eels**

Humphrey saw colors and things whirl around in his head. Things flew by him and motors roared, gunshots were heard. He saw his mother, and she was smiling warmly in the passenger side seat of his old datsun. She was looking at him with all the love a mother could have had in the world for her child.

"Don't trust him Humphrey. His words are venom of a snake. Poison of a scorpion, and the swallow of a grumbler." She said. Humphrey was confused.

"Who?" Humphrey asked.

"You'll know when you meet him." She said. And she disappeared and Humphrey saw he was in his old police car at Pueblo Colorado, and his radio was going off.

Start music

"We have a shooting at 421 windrow road, no confirmed suspect." Said dispatch. Humphrey's heart stopped. That was his address. Only his mother was home where they both lived. He took off towards his home frantically. There was a wolf carrying a guitar case on his back. He seemed as though he was almost rushing. Humphrey didn't pay any attention to it. He arrived at his house and jumped out of the car. He ran inside and if it was possible to die from the saddest sight in the world, he would have right there.

"MOM!" Humphrey said, throwing himself onto the floor next to his dieing mother. She had a bullet wound in her chest and she was laying against a wall. She was bleeding out.

"Its... going to... be okay... Humphrey. I... knew this day would come... just not so quickly. But listen... don't trust him. He will cheat you... and always remember, I... love... you. Goodbye honey. I'll see you... later. I'll be waiting for you." She said, and she took her last breath, smiling at humphrey's face as if she had already seen heaven.

End music

Humphrey stirred, moving around a little in his bed. The room was dark. There was a beeping sound next to him, he was laying in a white bed, and nothing moved. He slowly opened his eyes, and the room was deserted. He slowly sat up and groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he moved. He looked around the dark room. There was nobody there, yet he felt an odd presence of eyes watching him. He looked down at his hands and saw wires attached to his hands.

"Hey there." Said a female voice. Humphrey about jumped out of his bed whend he heard it. A dark figure stood up in the shadows. Humphrey squinted into the darkness, for his vision was still blurry. The figure had good looking hips, we'll the person had a perfect figure. When it stepped out into the light he realized who it was.

"Oh, hey Kate. Where am I?" Humphrey asked, still looking around.

"Your in a hospital, you hit your head hard on a rock when a rogue jumped on you." Kate said, leaning on the rail of his hospital bed. Humphrey tried his best to keep his focus, his head was still fuzzy and his eyes kept wondering elsewhere. He let them wonder and they almost settled on her face, but slowly slid downwards past her neck. He sort of smiled until he realized what he was doing. He shook his head and looked back up to her face.

"You saved my life, so I figured I'd pay you a visit. Thank you by the way." Kate said, blushing a little.

"Oh, thank you for visiting. So when do I get discharged from here?" Humphrey asked.

"Should be later today." She replied. Humphrey saw someone in the corner.

"Who's that?" Humphrey asked, pointing to the dark person in the corner.

"Michael, do you want to come introduce yourself?" Kate said. She walked over and sat back down. The figure stood up and stepped into the light. He wore a cowboy hat, had blue jeans and a red flannel shirt tucked into his jeans over a tanktop. On his sides were two colt 45 revolvers. He had grass green eyes and he had several scars across his face.

"Hello Humphrey, I'm Michael. I've heard plenty about you, but I reckon you haven't heard of me have you?" Michael said.

"Your names slipped past my ears a couple times." Humphrey said, shaking his paw.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He asked.

"Never heard much but your name be mentioned in a conversation or two." Humphrey said. Michael gave him a funny look. "So why are you here?" Humphrey asked.

"I've seen your skills on the road and in combat, so I'd personally like to ask you to become my wingman on the battlefield." He said. At that moment humphrey's stomach almost twisted.

"I'll think it over. For now im going to rest." Humphrey said. Michael's face turned into a rage, and his eyes turned red.

"No! this is a one time offer! Either now or never!" He yelled. Humphrey remained calm and closed his eyes.

"You know, if you really wanted me that badly then you'd let me think it over." Humphrey said, sighing. Micheal growled and tore out of the room. Humphrey thought he heard a smallot chuckle from Kate. A couple hours later Humphrey was discharged from the hospital and he went outside.

"Where's my car?" Humphrey asked, looking around.

"Oh we left it out there." Kate said.

"What?!" Humphrey said.

"I'm only joking, we towed it back here and it's in your personal garage. Oh and your room has been moved to a different location." She said, laughing at his reaction.

"Come on I'll take you to it." She said. They walked over to her Camara and they hopped in. She drove him to one of the big buildings that was closer to the main building. She showed him his car, and they took the elevator to his room.

"And this is one of our elite rooms. As you may have noted, it's much bigger than the standard rooms, you actually have a bigger fridge, not to mention the snack privileges. There are bigger windows, too." She said. She looked at Humphrey and glanced at the bedroom and tried to hide her blush as she pretended like she had never looked.

"Well I guess I had better get going." She said, heading for the door.

"Oh, hey, speaking of which, what do you normally do when your not helping me?" Humphrey asked. She turned around, and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"Train." She hesitated. And she quickly left before he could say anything. Humphrey stood there for a moment. He walked over and closed his door. Hanging on the back was a black trench coat, cowboy hat and boots, and his guns. There was a note on the coat.

'Dear Humphrey, I thought these might suit you better than the fort's traditional clothes. - Kate'

Humphrey felt a sudden warmth within him for some reason.

 **Hey guys that wraps it up tonight! A big thanks to TheDragonSniper for his OC Michael! Thanks once again for making this my popular story!**


	10. First mission

**Hey guys here's another chapter! Not much to say so let's get to it!**

Humphrey tried on his new clothes. The trench coat fit perfectly, and his boots were just right, the hat was a little big, so he put some paper towels on the inside and it fit like a glove. He grabbed his mare's leg and strapped it to his leg, and put his double barreled colt 45 under his arm on his side. Humphrey looked into a mirror and smiled. All of a sudden an alarm went off.

"Humphrey report to main building immediately in full battle gear for briefing!" Said a female voice. Humphrey just about jumped out of his skin, but he ran towards the door and took the elevator down to his garage. He hopped in the challenger and fired it up. He tore out of the garage and headed for the main building, squealing his tires as he went.

He saw Kate's red Camaro parked out front of the building so he pulled in and killed the engine. He jumped out and saw Kate entering the door. He ran and caught the door and entered the large building.

"Hey Kate! Where do we go for briefing?" Humphrey asked as he caught up with her.

"Oh, they must have assigned you too, follow me." She said. Humphrey followed her into a door that said 'briefing.'

"Typical." Humphrey said. They went inside and there was Zane, Raven, Garth, and Lily waiting for them in front of a large projection screen. Winston was standing in front of the screen. They both sat down next to the other four elites.

"Alright, we have confirmed dealings and movement in metropolis city. They are offering money and drugs to multiple thugs, thieves, and gangs around the inside of the square for the location and assassination of anyone from our group. This will be a several day mission, and you are not to stop until these thugs and gangs are eliminated, but the best way to do this is to find the wolf doing the dealings. Keep to the shadows, and don't get captured, because if you do, there is very slim to none chance we can get you back." Winston explained their mission. He waved his hand and everyone dispersed out the door.

"Okay rookie, follow our lead and help as much as you can otherwise hold back." Garth said as they walked outside

"Alright." Humphrey said. He jumped in his car and Kate jumped into the camaro, Garth and Lily into the dodge, and Zane into his mustang. Raven silently went to the roof. Everyone pulled out and took off towards the gate, Kate leading. The gate was open, and they flew out with ease. They had been driving for a short while when suddenly a flying vehicle blew past them. It turned sideways and stopped.

"Glad you could make it Raven." Zane said. The gunship hovered over them as they flew across the desert. The gunship had quiet jet engines that made it hover, and there were two miniguns mounted on the front. Hanging from the wings that held the engines were rockets, and above the cockpit were two artillery guns. On the sides were door guns that were rigged to shoot forward.

They drove for some time until Kate slowed to a stop. The others stopped as well. Raven landed the gunship and got out, as well as everyone else.

"OK let's get HQ set up and hidden, then we'll proceed into town the back way. We don't need any unwanted attention." Kate said. They all got to work setting up the HQ by extending canvas to the sides of the gunship. They covered the guns with cans and covered it with sand. Everything was set up, and the only way in was through a hatch in the top of the gunship.

"Alright let's move, we have a lot of work to do." Kate said. They all got inside their cars and followed Kate. Raven got in with Zane and they tore off with the others. It was near impossible to see the gunship. They circled around a large sand dune and there was a luminous city, with destroyed buildings and rubble everywhere. Streets covered I sand and buildings fallen. They circled around the back of the city and then they proceeded. They found a large garage and they parked their cars in the middle section of the building.

"It's a good couple miles to where the settlers are at so let's get walking." Kate said. So they took the stairs down and began walking silently on one of the streets. Straight towards the city square.

"Raven, go scout the next few blocks ahead, something feels odd." Kate said. Raven took the sniper rifle from her back and quickly disappeared into the rubble of a destroyed building. Everyone sat tight for a moment. Raven jumped and ducked past concrete blocks and rubble. She made it to a good vantage point. It was in the dark and high. Only she could find a place this good. She talked into an earpiece as she peered through the scope at the next several blocks.

"Alright I'm in place." She was heard through everyone's earpiece.

"What's it look like? Kate asked.

"Looks clear. Proceed. Installing surpressor." She said. Kate made a motion with her paw walked for about a minute or two.

"Wait, there's someone down there. Yeah there's a guy hiding in that Ally way." She said

"Does he look like he could be a threat?" Kate asked.

"If grenades count as threats then yes." Raven chuckled.

"Is there a way we can silently take him out?" Kate asked.

"No, he knows your there. I'll take him out." Raven said. She moved the crosshairs to the wolf's head, and squeezed the trigger. The only sound was the trigger moving. There was a loud 'flop,' and they saw a paw fall around the corner.

"Coast is clear the rest of the way, I'll meet back up with you on the next block." She said through the earpiece. The group continued forward and Kate drew a glock. She popped around the corner and pointed it at the dead wolf. She put it away and grabbed the belt of genades.

"Ever used one of these before?" She asked, handing Humphrey one and then dispersing them to everyone else.

"Once, but I know how they work." Humphrey said, stowing it away in his coat.

 **Hey guys that wraps it up for tonight, and I will see you guys later this week!**


	11. Into the gallows

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but i ended up spaining my ankle really bad and it put me out of the mood to write. Anyway, there's no time to waste! Need a song for this one! Outcast by shinedown**

Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lily, Zane, and Raven silently walked down the long deserted street. Raven silently jumped and ducked through piles of rubble so well that only an infa-red camera could have found her. The hot sun beat down on the dusty, miserable ground. The group walked another block and Raven just stepped back in like nothing had happened.

The group walked to the edge of the square, and stopped. Kate gave Raven a signal with her hand. Raven ran off towards a tall building with parts of its structure missing. They all lined up against a wall until they heard Raven say it was clear. Everyone casually walked around the corner like a group of friends just surviving the after apocalypse. The square was made up of canvas tents, leftover buildings, makeshift shacks, and merchants. Kate saw a couple of wolves looking at them, but she didn't look at them.

"Kate, you guys are getting quite a bit of attention from multiple wolves." Raven said. The group had to remain as casual as possible. So they walked into the middle of the square and not many paid much attention. Humphrey looked to his right and saw two ugly looking wolves go into an alleyway between two shacks he noticed something about one of them. It had a large scar that ran down the side of his face. One of the first wolves he had met in this desert wasteland. And he brought nothing but trouble. 'How did he survive?' Humphrey thought. He tapped Kate and she looked him as he motioned her to look at what was going on.

The wolf with the scar handed a wad of cash to a large and ugly looking wolf. They both disappeared through the filthy alley and the group all questioned what was going on. Kate turned to the group and they formed a circle.

"We've found our dealer, he had a large scar over his left eye, and a green army shirt on. Last seen in that alleyway. Turn away and dissappear into the crowds. Blend in, and Raven will tell us who has him If somebody gets him before the others." Kate explained the battle plan." They all spun on their heel and went in different directions.

Humphrey was the only one still standing there, but he slowly turned into the crowd and pretended to be interested in some worthless merchandise. He left to go to another booth and noticed a couple wolves following him. He took a quick turn in one direction. They made an adjustment to their course. He made another sharp turn, and again they corrected their course. They were definitely following him. He went out of the marketplace and behind one of the buildings.

"Humphrey you have two thugs following you, be prepared." Raven said. Humphrey leaned against a tree and waited silently. He closed his eyes for a moment. There was silence and people from the market talking. He concentrated for a few moments. He suddenly jumped away from the tree and drew his knife. In one fluid motion, he threw it and stabbed one of the thugs hands to the tree the other one was no where to be seen.

Humphrey ran at the attacker, and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. All the while his knife flew into the air and he caught it. His attacker lunged at him, throwing a fist. Humphrey caught it, and threw his hand onto his elbow and pulled him towards him. He kneed him in the stomach on his way down. The attacker fell to his hands and knees. Humphrey grabbed him by the neck and drug him to the tree. He threw his head onto a low hanging branch, snapping it in two. Humphrey picked him up and snapped his neck. "Alright where is the other one?" Humphrey asked Raven.

"I'm not sure, but stay alert." Raven said. Humphrey cleaned the knife and concealed it. He turned around and stepped around the corner. Something blunt like the butt of a gun hit him in the face, and his world went black.

Humphrey's eyes opened slowly. He was in a dark room, and he was tied to something. Or someone. He turned his head as far as he could.

"Please don't be her, please don't be her." He thought as he turned his head. He saw beautiful golden brown fur.

"Shit." He thought. So he began to try to wake her up. She stirred, and slowly lifted he head. She had a pretty bad cut above her eye. She opened her eyes and she tried to find out where she was, she began to panic.

"Whoa, Kate, take it easy, I'm here too." Humphrey said, trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well from the looks of it, we got caught and for the moment we are stuck here until we get free." Humphrey said. Just then a door slammed open. The room filled with light, and three wolves stepped in. There was a table in the corner with their guns on it.

"Well if it doesn't look like we have two miscreants that are worth quite a pretty penny." Said the wolf in the middle. He had a large scar on his face.

"Hey I know you." He said, pointing at Humphrey. "You're that asshole that killed my pet and half of my militia!" He yelled.

"That was a pet? I called it an abomination. In fact I couldn't stand to look at it anymore so I had to kill it." Humphrey smirked back.

"We'll this is going to be my payback. And with the cash I'm going to get out of the two of you, I can rebuild my militia. So you two sit tight, and we will leave the lights on this time instead of that spotlight." He said. So they left and closed the door.

"Are those guys as dumb as they look?" Kate asked.

"Yep. Forgot to check on the inside of my jeans for that knife. Idiots." Humphrey turned so his hands could reach it. He grabbed it and cut his bonds. He quickly turned and cut Kate's as well. "Let's grab our gear." Humphrey said as they squeezed their wrists. Humphrey grabbed his mare's leg and his double barreled colt 45. Kate grabbed her glock and her smg. They tried to open the door , but it was locked.

"I have an idea." Humphrey said. Kate pulled some string from her pocket that she had for some odd reason, and they took their two grenades and strapped them on the handle they flipped the table over on the other side of the room. Kate was kneeling already and Humphrey ran and pulled the pins. He jumped behind the table. The door suddenly opened and two wolves had walked in.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Asked one of them. There was a loud explosion and it threw blood across the room and the other one fell on his back against the wall, he was still alive. Humphrey and Kate jumped over the table and walked over to him.

"Tell us who you work for and I will ease your passing." Humphrey said. Before the wolf could answer, he was shot in the head by a wolf standing outside. Humphrey and Kate drew their primary weapons. They ran up a set of stairs and they were at ground level. This was a destroyed building that they were underneath. They ran out the front door shooting as they went.

"We need to get to our cars!" Kate said. Two wolves pulled up on motorcycles and jumped off. Humphrey shot one and Kate shot the other one.

"These will do! Each of us take one." Humphrey said and they jumped on and flew off towards the large parking garage. Trucks and bikes were hot on their tails. Humphrey threw his gun back and fired several shots behind him. The satisfying sound of machinery crashing made him smile. One of the trucks had a heavy machine gun mounted on top of it. It opened steady fire on the two bikes. Several hit Kate's bike and white smoke started pouring out of her bike.

"Humphrey, get ready to catch me!" Kate said. Just up ahead was a man with a sniper pinned on Humphrey, and Kate had him pegged. She sped up and hit the front brake. The bike did an endo and she used the momentum to launch the bike over her head and crushing the sniper. Humphrey reached out his hand and she grabbed it. She swung her leg around to the other side and they flew off to the garage. They climbed to the middle where only the camaro and the hellcat remained.

They stopped at the cars and they both jumped off. They could here their noisy trucks on their way towards the garage. There obviously was a very large price on their heads. They both weren't getting out of this.

"Kate. You need to get out of here. I will draw them off, and if I can I will try to make it back to the HQ." Humphrey said.

"No, we both can make it!" She said, slowly tearing up.

"I had fun, but if you don't save one life, you don't save any." Humphrey said. She nodded and began to cry.

"I'll remember you." Kate said. She leaned forward and kissed him. They shared a once in a lifetime kiss that if it could be expressed to the world it would fix every thing wrong with this world. They broke the kiss and climbed I to their vehicles. Kate tore off down towards towards the exit. She left the building and Humphrey continued downwards into the ground. He went down and parked his car. He heard the trucks and reved his engine. He knew when they had entered the building.

Play music

He floored it and flew up the ramp and pulled the handbrake. There were three trucks and two mustangs sitting there. He drifted around the corner and hit the sword button on his gearshift as he drifted the corner. Just as he was about to slam into one of the trucks, the hydraulic slammer fired out and collided with the truck, leaving a smiley face imprint on his door as it rolled until it hit the wall. He took off upwards. The remaining vehicles chased him up the huge parking garage, firing and hitting his armor on the back of his car. That really ticked him off. So he continued up the garage, dangerously flying around the corners in his lime green dodge challenger Hellcat. He was almost at the top.

He swung around the corner into the daylight, drifting as he went. He hit a dead end. He pulled a 180 when he stopped. Right there were 4 cars, all waiting on him to just try and go back down. He closed his eyes for a moment. He listened to the engine. He felt her rumble through the pedals. She was talking to him. Telling him to look. He opened his eyes and saw his solution to his problem. Several boards were leaning on a dumpster right behind them. There was just enough space for his car to fit between the mustang and the truck.

"Get out of the car and we will do this the easy way!" They shouted. Humphrey slid his hand over the bullet button. He dumped the clutch and opened fire with his miniguns at the trucks. They all hit the ground, and the hellcat roared as it gained speed. He passed them doing 120 and hit a button that released the napalm bomb he hit those boards and his car flew through the air over the street hundreds of feet below. He hit the detonator and the garage behind him lit up with flames. The car crashed into the next building, diving on one of the floors. The whole building shifted, and it began to fall.

Humphrey floored it again and jumped into the next building, and drifted to his left. There was a huge sand dune about 75 yards away from the building. The challenger began to climb up in speed as the building it was in was soon to be crushed. He looked at his spedometer and it read 170 mph as he hut the window. The car flew at an astonishing height. She sucked in air as he let off the gas.

The car landed hard on the sand, and he didn't hit the brakes until he hit the hard dry dirt. He sat there for a moment. 'I can't stay here' he thought. So he took off into the direction of HQ and decided that was a pretty good first mission considering that he was still alive and free.

End music

 **Alright guys that wraps it up for tonight, and if you would be kind enough please tell me how I did, what was good, what was bad, or whatever in the comments. Thanks and stay classy!**


	12. Decisions

**Hey guys I'm back with yet another chapter! Took me a while to figure out how this one was going to pan out but I think I finally settled on how this one's going to go.**

Humphrey drove his lime green challenger across the desolate wasteland, still taking in how he even made it out of the clutches of those wolves. He decided to put it aside. He just listened to his engine roar as he crossed the dirt. Come to think of it, he had been gone for quite a while without any food. It was getting late too. A couple miles off to the right were some desert mountains.

"Guess I'm going to have to stay the night out there somewhere." He thought. He slowly turned to his right and headed for the mountainous region. He didn't really have any hurry because he still had a good three hours left of daylight. But he needed to hunt and find something to eat before it got dark and cold.

He veered his car into a canyon and slowly drove along the old and cracked creekbed. There was still a little water on one side and it looked like these mountains were going to form a cave. So he continued down the ravine with caution, trying to keep the engine noise down in fear of gaining unwanted attention.

Humphrey drove a good mile until he found a cave with a big enough opening to even drive his car into. So he parked his car and was about to get some firewood to cook his meal later, but just in the distance over a couple rises he saw smoke. He backed his car deeper into the cave, and stealthily climbed and went over to where he saw the smoke at. The sky was growing dark. He peeked over a birm and watched in silence.

Two wolves were standing near a campfire, with two trucks behind them, one of them a beat up jeep, and the other was an old grey Chevrolet longbed dually pickup with stacks on the back. It was lifted as well, making it accustomed to the rough and harsh terrain on the desert. Humphrey sat and quietly listened to the two wolves converse. He couldn't recognize one of the wolves because he had his back turned to him.

"So how did you guys do today? Did you get anything that could get me a nice chunk of change?" Said the one with his back turned. He had a cowboy hat on and he spoke softly.

"Well, ah, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to ya tonight boss." He said with some nervousness in his voice. "We caught two of em, but somehow they got away when I was about to go down there. Next thing I know, there's an explosion and guns goin off everywhere, I almost lost my life boss!" He said. The one with the cowboy hat growled and grabbed him by the neck.

"Better if you'd paid with it! Now we got nothin to work with! Next time youd better get me someone! If they escape again and you live, I'll make sure you don't and find me someone that can!" He said, throwing him on the ground. He coughed and spat as he got up. Something about the wolf with the cowboy hat's voice sounded very familiar, almost too familiar.

"Yes sir." He said and sat down again. They said nothing for a good while, but that was a decent amount of information right there. Humphrey looked at the center of their fire and saw a couple of rabbits roasting over it. Humphrey needed food, but he doesn't need the unwanted attention. He decided that he was going to get up and maybe get some food in his belly. He took a couple steps forward and both wolves drew their guns.

"Woah easy guys, I just smelled something good and followed my nose. Care if I join you?" Humphrey said. They both put their guns down.

"I guess we could spare a little meat for another stomach." Said the wolf with the cowboy hat. Humphrey got a good look at his face.

"Thanks, wait a minute aren't you Michael?" Humphrey said.

"You obviously know me but do I know you?" Michael said.

"It's me, Humphrey." Humphrey said.

"Oh, I didn't recognize you in that hat and trenchcoat!" Michael laughed.

"Hey boss I think the rabbits are ready." Said the other wolf. Humphrey looked at him and realized he was the wolf with the scar. Before Humphrey could say anything, Micheal interrupted him.

"Alright let's eat, I'm starved." Michael said. They all quietly ate their food, Humphrey downed the rabbit and a little water. They all finished their meals and watched the fire. Michael watched him with fierce eyes.

"Tell you what, Humphrey, let's both just cut the shit. How much of our conversation did you hear?" Michael said.

"What conversation?" Humphrey said. He wasn't about to cut the shit to possibly end his life.

"You know what I'm talking about." Michael said, getting angry.

"I'm just gonna do what I need to do to help out best I can." Humphrey said with calmness in his voice. Micheal grabbed Humphrey by the neck and held him close to his face.

"What you're gonna do, is keep your damn mouth shut!" Michael yelled, his eyes turning red.

"How am I supposed to hide this? Besides, i dont have anything to lose" Humphrey said.

"I've seen you and that Kate girl getting close, and your gonna find a way or I'm gonna make sure that she dies a suffering death while you watch if you don't find a way." He said angrily. He threw Humphrey on the ground and walked away. Humphrey slowly got up and sat quietly.

Humphrey waited for his oportune moment to escape when they were asleep. He took off silently in the direction of his car and he ran until he couldn't breath anymore. He heard a diesel engines fire up and another engine roar to life, they knew he was gone, and his only hope was to make it to his car before they could reach him. His car was just down the hill in the cave. He just let gravity do the work as he slid down the steep hill to the bottom of the ravine. He ran to his car and jumped in. He began to drive out but both of the trucks were waiting for him. They had all of heir cab lights lit up and we're ready for him.

His only hope was if the cave was actually a tunnel, but he had a better chance of making it out that way that if he went down his current path. He stopped for a moment and waited. He slapped it into reverse and pulled a 180 in one fluid motion. He floored it and grabbed gears with his lights on. He looked in his mirror and saw two sets of headlights chasing him. He disappeared into the cave, and kept going. There was a large hole in the back, and he was going straight for it. He hit that hole and drove like mad through the twists and turns as for some odd reason this appeared to be some sort of underground road. He drove and didn't see any lights behind him, and he knew he couldn't go back so he floored it and kept going.

The tunnel opened up into a bright room. The road curved and went around. Down in the center was a giant pit of lava. The road curved and finally turned towards the middle. He saw holes in the wall across the room, so he kept the pedal against the floor. He went off the end of the road and flew through the hot air. His car disappeared into an abiss as it went through a hole, the road continued, but was calm for a while. He slowed down and calmed down as the adrenaline fell.

He drove straight for another few minutes until he was suddenly outside, but he was in the same ravine he was in when he first was brought to his new home. Humphrey stopped for a moment and caught his breath. He was almost home, and he was almost dreading what he may have to tell Winston.

 **well guys there's another chapter for you guys to enjoy! See you next time and let me know how I did! Stay classy yall!**


	13. Home sweet home

**Hey guys I'm back! Just been so busy with school starting up but I should be on the right track now. Anyway here's another chapter!**

Humphrey slowly cruised out of the lonely canyon. The lime green challenger purred as that hellcat pushed right along. He shouldn't have very far from here until he got back to base. It's been a heck of a week for him. Crazy assignment gone wrong, secrets revealed, underground volcanoes, and flat out nuts car chases. This was all adding up to be a really good break when he got back.

"I wonder if they have limits on alcohol consumption here." Humphrey chuckled to himself. But he finally exited the canyon and saw those big black walls and towers. He approached with caution because he was coming back without his group. An intermission came over the radio.

"Identify yourself." It said. Humphrey halted the car.

"My names Humphrey." He said.

"I don't think I know a Humphrey, and I don't see a Humphrey on this list." The voice said on the radio.

"Check with Winston, I'm new here." Humphrey said.

"Okay give me a minute." He said. Humphrey just sat back in his seat waiting for a reply. Several minutes passed before Winston himself spoke over the radio.

"How in this baren world did you survive? Come on in. We have lots to talk about." Winston said. The gates opened and he rolled in. He drove to the center of the fortress with his dusty lime green challenger. He stepped out of his car and showed the guards his ID badge. They let him pass and he took the elevator to Winston's office. He stepped out into a vast room with Winston's large desk sitting in the middle by the huge window.

"Humphrey! Take a seat, I must say, I'm glad to see you." Winston said.

"Glad to be back." Humphrey said.

"So how did you get past the rest of them?" Winston said.

"Just a little driving and drifting. And a couple big jumps. Nothing too crazy." Humphrey said, casually.

"Nothing too crazy? Are you kidding? You would have to be insane to get out of the situation you were in!" Winston said.

"Maybe I am insane, but I do know this, I'm ready for a little break." Humphrey said.

"Oh yes of coarse, take a couple days off." But be ready in two days for another assignment." Winston said sternly.

"Thank you sir." Humphrey said as he stood up and said goodbye. He headed for the elevator but stopped just before it and turned back around. "Do you serve any kind of stronger drink than water around here?" Humphrey asked with a grin.

"A little, but we mainly stick to the lite stuff because we generally don't like intoxicated people on base." Winston said.

"Oh, of coarse sir." Humphrey said. And with that he left and went down in the elevator. He reached the ground floor and walked out onto the street. Right there was that cherry red camaro. And leaning on his car was that beautiful golden furred wolf. He walked over to her and when she noticed him she stood up. She slapped him across the face as he opened his mouth.

"What the h-" Humphrey was cut off by Kate.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kate yelled.

"So you really did miss me." He chuckled.

"No, I just was afraid I had lost a teammate." She said, turning away from him.

"Is that what you call what happened in the old garage?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know. Just forget it." She said.

"Look, I can't just forget something like that." Humphrey said, trying to keep her on his side.

"Oh and like it meant anything to you." She said.

"Actually it did." He said not turning away from her. She sighed and looked back at him with those beautiful amber eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just been really strestful lately." Kate said. 'Yeah right' Humphrey thought to himself.

"It's ok. I understand. Tell you what, what do you say we go grab a quick drink and talk this over?" Humphrey asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

"Well if it helps this situation any, I do need someone to show me where the bar is." Humphrey said.

"Oh allright. I guess it is our day off." She smiled those beautiful teeth. "You better keep up!" She yelled playfully as she got in her car. The engines roared to life and they were off. They raced through the city streets, right next to each other, drifting side by side, almost as if the cars fit together like a puzzle.

With their wreck less driving, it didn't take long to get to the only bar in a thousand miles. The two got out laughing side by side. They stepped inside and got a booth. The place was almost empty except a couple of wolves.

(Hotel California playing softly in the background)

"How long have you been here?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Long enough to know that your no ordinary cowboy." She said giggling. "So what's your story?"

"I used to be a police officer before the fall. My mother died before the fall. Father disappeared years before. But when the fall came, I trained myself to not let this cruel world take me. I had such a will to live that it never slowed me down into depression." Humphrey explained his story and Kate listened to everything he had to say. When he was finished Kate explained hers.

"I started off with my mom and my dad traveling after the fall. I was determined to survive this cruel world when it hit, so I trained myself and accustomed to it. Mom on the other hand, she didn't make it. It wasn't her fault. Some guy with a mandolin case pulled a gun out of it and shot her. We heard the shots as dad and I were hunting. We both ran back to see her bleeding out against a boulder. She told us who shot her and how he did it. So from then on we didn't really trust anyone until we found this town that had some potential so we built up from there. I became a skilled fighter and he became a master strategist." She finished.

They had finished their drinks and headed out the door. They looked at the sunset slowly fading over the walls and watched it slowly fall. Humphrey gently and slowly grabbed Kate's hand and held it. She leaned into his arm and they watched untIL the sun was no longer visible.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Kate asked shyly.

"After I work on my car, sure." Humphrey smiled.

"OK see ya!" She said, looking into his ice blue eyes. She leaned in for a kiss and so did he and they shared a passionate kiss beneath the first few stars of the evening. They broke the kiss and walked over to their cars. They slowly rolled away to their individual living quarters.

 **So guys tell me what you think! Thanks for staying with me this far!**


	14. First date

**Hey guys! I think I'm getting back into the swing of things! So maybe expect some chapters faster, but don't quoteme on that. Anyway here is chapter 14!**

Humphrey pulled into the building with his living quarters, thinking about how his evening with Kate went. He slowly coasted into his parking place, shutting the engine off. He stepped out and slowly walked towards the elevator. He watched the cracked screen on the elevator as it lifted him up to his floor. 'What a day.' Humphrey thought, opening his door. He walked in and took off his trenchcoat. His muscles ached a little, so he was ready for a good rest. After a shower he hit the hay and rested hard.

The next day Humphrey headed out in time to make it to breakfast, which to his surprise he was moderately early. So he got his food and looked around for a bit until he found the table that his squad normally sat at. Everyone was there except Kate. He sat down and everyone was speechless. They all looked at him with their jaws hanging open.

"What? Didn't Winston tell you?" Humphrey asked.

"Tell us what? We've practically just seen a ghost!" Raven said.

"Oh, well I got back yesterday afternoon. Had just a slight delay in my return." Humphrey replied.

"Oh yeah sure, 'just a slight delay,' we thought you were dead!" Zane said.

"OK, so maybe I did hang back a little longer than I should have." Humphrey joked. Just then Kate just sat down, and it was noticeable that she was a LOT closer to Humphrey than normal.

"What's this?" Lily asked, chuckling.

"What? Oh, I don't know." Kate said. Lily gave her sister the 'don't give me that crap' look but didn't say anything. Humphrey of coarse didn't mind, but maybe it was just a little too quick. He threw the thought aside for later and finished his breakfast. He and Kate returned their trays and they walked outside into the morning light.

"So now what?" Kate asked.

"Well, I was going to do a slight modification to my car, then I though about taking the rest of the day off." Humphrey said, slowly walking to his car, which somehow 'by chance' was parked right next to hers.

"Ok, so do you wanna meet me when your done?" Kate asked him.

"Well, considering that I don't know many places around here, why don't you tell me?" Humphrey asked. She smiled.

"How about the gun shop, and then the gun range, Winston wants to reward you with a custom gun he had built for your bravery." She suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds great! How about at around 1100?" Humphrey asked.

"Sounds good, see ya then!" She smiled, getting in her car and driving off.

"Awesome, first date and it's at the gun range." Humphrey said smiling. He got in his car and fired her up. That hellcat purred. Humphrey floored it as he took off and burned the tires out. He headed for the main garage, he pulled in to his parking space. He killed the engine and saw a note on the desk it read:

Humphrey, we've moved you to a different work shop with this number- 774. Salty.

So Humphrey jumped in his car and pulled out into the street and headed to several garages looking for where 774 might be. He couldn't find anything. The only place he hadn't looked was the elites garage. He pulled in and found it right away. Salty was just finishing setting tools up. Humphrey pulled in and shut off the car. He stepped out and shook Satly's paw.

"Hey Humphrey what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, actually I was going to help, but anyway I'm going to replace that napalm explosive with a C4 pack dispenser and refill on ammo." Humphrey said.

"Allright, we can do that. Let's get started!" Salty said. They dropped the napalm explosive dispenser out the back, because it was so big and hefty it had only one use. They put in a mechanism that flipped out a pack of c4 out the back and detonated when an enemy got close enough to do a tremendous amount of damage. It held 5 packs, and it worked like a charm. They reloaded both miniguns and did any necessary maintenance on the vehicle.

"Thanks again Salty!" Humphrey said.

"No problem Humphrey!" Salty said as Humphrey roared the engine to life. He pulled onto the street and looked at his watch. It was 1058, he was going to be late. He burned the tires and took off. He raced though the city streets, drifting and sliding as he went. He came around the corner of the gunsmith shop drifting. He realized he had too much speed, so he pulled the handbrake. The car spun 180 degrees, and humphrey floored it, smoking the rear tires as he slowly slid into a parking place right next to Kate's camaro. Humphrey stepped out and looked at Kate, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"That was pretty slick." She said, admiring his parking job.

"Thanks, how are you doing?" He said smiling at her.

"Honestly a little jealous. This new gun looks absolutely badass." She said, laughing.

"Well let's have a look shall we?" Humphrey asked, holding the door for Kate. They walked in and Mooch was working on engraving a gun. He turned around and saw the two watching him.

"Hey guys, ready to pick up the new gun?" He asked. Humphrey nodded.

"Here she is!" Mooch said, placing a black sawn off lever action on the table.

"It's a sawn off lever action shotgun. It's a 20 Guage to save weight and hold 6-7 shells. She's yours, have fun!" Mooch chuckled, going back to work. Humphrey took the gun and admired it's black beauty. The lever was wrapped in carbon fiber and it had a leg holster to go with it. He put it on his right side. Now he had his mare's leg on is left, his shotgun on his right, and his double barreled 45 hidden in his trench coat.

"Ready to go to the shooting range?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, lead the way and I'll follow!" Humphrey said. They drove off and parked outside the shooting range. This range was different, in this one you had to actually walk around and shoot the targets. But the targets shot back vile that simulated getting hit by a bullet by injecting a solution on impact that caused the same amount of pain as a bullet wound for 5 minutes.

"You wanna go first? I've done his like a hundred times, so I wanna see what you can do." Kate insisted.

"Sure if you don't mind." Humphrey said. He stepped in and pushed the start button. He stood for a second and his hand hovered above his mare's leg. The first one shot up in front of him. He pulled his gun and cocked it. He shot and blew a 5 inch hole in it. He heard one shoot up behind him, so he drew his shotgun and loaded it and fired in one swift motion. It obliterated it to pieces. He flipped both of them around, reloading them. Two more popped up and fired their vile quickly, while Humphrey jumped backwards and fired as he landed on the ground. They both blew up into chips.

He got up and one rose up right next to him. He roundhouse kicked it and sheathed his shotgun in one smooth motion. He saw one jut up out of the ground about 20 yards in front of him. He fired the mare's leg and in simultation two more came up. He shot one and dodged the others vile. He drew his 45 and blasted the other. He shot targets for a good half hour before he had decided he was finished. But he only stopped because he was out of ammo. Kate looked like she enjoyed watching him fight.

"Wow, that was intense." She said as he stepped out of the range.

"Yeah it was, you wanna go next?" Humphrey asked.

"Nah, but hey I just found out there's gonna be a bonfire tonight in the park. Wanna go?" She asked. Humphrey smiled at the sound of that.

"That sounds great! But I'm starved right now, wanna get a bite to eat?" Humphrey suggested.

"Sure, I know a good diner." Kate said. The two were already starting to get closer as they spent more and more time together.

 **Well guys what do you think? Good, bad, fun, boring; just let me know and stay classy!**


	15. What a day

**Hey guys I'm back! Smack dap in the middle of a week but I'm restless so let's get this party rolling!**

Humphrey and Kate drove to a popular diner near city center. It was still in good condition, with restored counterparts and seats, it felt like walking back into 2010. They walked in and grabbed a booth. When they sat down, a waitress walked up with a notebook.

"Hey guys, my name is Princess, and I'll be taking your order, and King over there will be delivering your food. So what'll it be?" She asked, smacking her gum.

"Just a burger and some fries for me." Humphrey said.

"Same here." Kate said.

"Ok, and for drinks? We just mixed up a new batch of pop. Supposed to be a cherry flavor." She asked.

"Sure I'll try one of those." Humphrey said, surprised they had soda.

"Might as well." Kate said.

"Ok, I'll have those out in just a jif." She said, spinning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen. They were playing A Swallow in the Sun by the EELS in the background. They heard a pan clash on the floor in the kitchen and lots of cussing in Spanish back there before King came out with their drinks. He went back to the kitchen and things calmed back down.

"These are kinda good." Humphrey said, sipping his cherry soda.

"Yeah they are." Kate agreed they waited about 10 minutes before their burgers and fries arrived. They ate and talked about their pasts as well as what they had seen them selves doing before the fall. They spent a good couple hours there. The lunch rush had slowed down and there were only a few wolves left at the bar and a couple at tables.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Humphrey asked.

"Go where? We've got all day." Kate said smiling at him.

"True, but I do have one question; what dI'd you and Micheal have?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"We dated for about a couple months, but he rushed it and something about him just made me uneasy, so I dumped him." Kate said.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be some complicated answer." Humphrey said, surprised. They got up to leave and they walked out the door.

"Nope, that's it." She said smiling at him. They stood in front of their two cars, arms in arms. They leaned into each other and slowly began to kiss. It was passionate and promising. They could feel every emotion the other had and it was wonderful. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"See you at the fire?" She asked.

"Of coarse. Bye." Humphrey said as she slipped away into her car and he into his. He waited for her to drive off and then he pulled out. He drove slow. His head in a blur. His mind rushed from one thought to another until it stopped on Micheal. He had to tell Winston. But then his head shot to Kate. What would happen to her if Humphrey told Winston. But he made a promise to him and Kate, without her knowing, that he would protect the two of them for as long as he lived. So he flew off to go see Winston.

He drove like mad through the streets, trying to get there as quickly as possible. He pulled up and went in. He took an elevator up to Winston's office. The doors opened up and he stepped out into the large room. Winston was sitting, facing the window.

"Hey Humphrey you need to slow down on the streets out there, you could get someone hurt." Winston said, without turning around.

"Yes sir." Humphrey said, bowing his head. "Sir, there's something I need to tell you about."

"Yeah, what is it?" He said, spinning around. Humphrey sighed.

"I know who the gang recruiter, as well as the leader for their whole operation is." Humphrey said.

"Wow, that's great news! Who is it?" Winston asked, now standing.

"It's Micheal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Humphrey said.

"What?!" You mean you knew?" He asked, a little angry. "How do you know it's him? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When I was returning, I saw smoke on top of a bluff. So I scoped it out and found Micheal and a wolf that had captured Kate and I discussing me and Kate's escape. The reason I didn't tell you sooner, is because Micheal said he would bring harm to Kate if I told you." Said Humphrey. Winston settled down a little.

"Thank you for telling me. You do realize this could cause a war?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Humphrey replied as he left. He went down to the ground floor and went straight to his living quarters. He didn't go anywhere for a good hour. He watched the day slowly slide by. Suddenly he saw Michael's truck and several other vehicles fly out the front gates. Either they took their early leave or they were graciously given their vehicles to survive out there. That didn't sound like Winston at all. But there was no way to follow them without being noticed and captured or killed. He let them go, but the day they would fight would hopefully be another day. Humphrey stayed there until it was about dark.

Humphrey left the living quarters and found a place to park amid the hundreds of other vehicles that were there. He finally found one and he headed for the center of the party, and also looked for Kate. This was going to be just like old times.

 **well, I'm gonna wrap this chapter up right there and hit the hay. Stay tuned to hear from me soon and stay classy!**


	16. Bonfire

**Hey guys I'm back after a long while. I got caught up in the holidays but anyway here I am!**

Humphrey walked towards the large group of wolves. They were all partying and hooping and hollering as the bonfire burned ablaze. he looked around for a while and still couldnt find Kate. He finally settled on getting a drink and then enjoYing the party.

Just as he grabbed some lemonade, 2 arms smoothly slid along his sides and he was given a hug from behind. He smiled and held her arms until he turned around and looked at Kate's shining amber eyes. She was smiling and still holding him.

"You made it!" She said, not looking away.

"What made you think I wouldnt?" He said. They held hands as they walked towards the fire, enjoying each others company. they mingled with others, they found their squad, but there wasn't much that was going on. It was a good night. They partied the night away.

Deep in the night, some were headed home. Humphrey and Kate still talked and they suddenly decided that it was time to go, Humphrey kissed Kate goodbye, and headed for his car. He didn't look behind him, but Kate was following him from a distance in silence. He got in his car and then the engine roared to life. He was about to pull out when his passenger door opened. Kate slid into the seat next to him. before he could say anything she was already seat belted in and smiling at him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She said, smiling at him. she told him where to drive and he drove slowly. The lime green challenger gleamed in the night. The hellcat engine purred quietly as they went slowly up a mountain on the backside of the main building.

"Right here." she said. Humphrey killed the engine and the lights. They could see for miles and miles. the sky was clear with millions of stars dazzling above them. The entire base was visible, and the bonfire was a slight glow, and everything was at rest. Kate leaned on Humphrey and sighed.

"This is where I would go when I felt scared. I found this place a few days after we discovered it. It helped me cope with all that this world has become. and as of right now, you and I are the only ones that know it exists." She said.

"I guess since you showed it to me, that makes me pretty special." He said. Kate was looking at him with extreme intent.

"It makes you very special." She said as she began kissing him. She pushed his wheel back and she slid on top of his lap. Humphrey took on to this, and slowly slid his seat back. They kept on kissing and she began to unbutton his shirt. They kept on kissing until Kate broke the kiss. She leaned back and slupped her shirt off. She had a red thin lined bra on. They continued making out. All of a sudden the radio went off. gunshots were heard coming from the bonfire.

"Alert all soldiers, we are under attack, this is not a drill!" Kate jumped off of Humphrey, sliding her shirt back on. Humphrey half assed his shirt and he started up the car. they tore off down the trail, preparing themselves for whatever they may encounter. Humphrey shifted gears and all was silent to him, the engine was silent, and the car was sliding sideways as Humphrey held the handbrake.

Humphrey stopped the car next to the curb. They bailed out and there were fireballs flying over the walls. Enemy wolves were coming over the walls and down the other side. There were wolves fighting in various different ways of fighting. Humphrey drew his knife and his pistol. Kate drew a katana and thew a couple ninja stars.

Humphrey gunned down two of them, while stabbing another. A big one ran straight at him and swung at him. Humphrey quickly grabed his arm and swung underneath, kicking him in the back of the head and back flipping off the brute. It fell down as Humphrey turned around. It slowly got up and turned around. Humphrey shot him in the shoulder but it didn't phase him too much. It grabbed Humphrey by the throat and held him up, choking him. Humphrey stabbed his forearm and wrapped his legs around his muscular arm.

With one swift motion, Humphrey spun and slammed the huge wolf to the ground, dislocating it's arm. Humphrey drew his gun and shot it in the head. It went limp and humphrey retrieved his knife. Meanwhile, Kate sliced the head off of two different wolves, and threw a star at another in a single spin. She jumped at another, hitting it in the face with her boot, landing behind it and stabbing it. She pulled the katana and looked for her next opponent. Another large brute walked up to her. It swung a mighty mace at her, she slid between his legs and jumped on his back. She raised he sword to impale his skull, but it reached up and grabbed her.

It held her by her arms and raised the mace. There was a loud gunshot and Kate slowly saw two .45 bullets shred through the ogre-like wolf's hand. It dropped her and the mace, holding it's hand. It fell to its knees. Humphrey ran up and stabbed it in the shoulder, and it grabbed him. Kate quickly hit it in the face and threw a star at its arms as she backflipped. The star separated in mid-air into three stars, each nailing their mark in its arm. It dropped Humphrey and both of them kicked it in the gut.

It swung at Kate, whom dodged and stabbed it in the back, while humphrey drew his gun and shot it through the jaw. It dropped to the ground as Kate removed the stained, yet gleaming, katana. They stood together and looked all around. The fighting was nearly stopped. They looked at each other and laughed. Humphrey felt a pinch in his back but figured it was just his clothes. Several wolves walked up to the two and congratulated the two on their fighting. Humphrey turned his back to Kate for a second. She saw something sticking out of his back. She pulled a gun-fired vile from his back.

"Kate, I don't feel to well." Humphrey said, staggering a little. Kate showed him the dart.

"Humphrey! Someone's drugged you! We have to get you to the hospital!" Kate yelled, and several wolves grabbed Humphrey to help him to a car. Humphrey looked at the wall, and he could have sworn he had seen Michael kneeling on top of the wall with glowing red eyes.

 **All right guys! That wraps it up for tonight! Sorry I haven't posted in several months, but I thoroughly enjoyed my break over the winter, so maybe I'll get on the right track now. Don't forget to review!**


	17. Mind Games

**Hey guys I'm back at it again this week with another chapter! Let's see what becomes of Humphrey and his friends.**

Humphrey's world was black. He could open his eyes, but darkness was all he could see. He fell on something hard. A gun was in his hand. He could see some things dimly around him. The darkness was fading.

"Am I dreaming?" Humphrey said aloud. There was a figure walking toward him.

"Something like that." Said a familiar voice. Out of the darkness stood Micheal.

"Micheal!" Humphrey yelled, lunging at him. Micheal easily raised his hand and Humphrey was thrown to the ground.

"There's no point in fighting me here. Actually there's no point of fighting me at all. You see your in your own mind." Micheal grinned.

"Then how the hell are you here?" Humphrey asked, standing up. Micheal laughed.

"After all, the brain is the greatest trap. Let's get to business." He said, and he walked up and punched Humphrey in the gut. Humphrey keeled over, and he lost sight again. Humphrey awoke, he couldn't remember a thing. He saw Winston. Humphrey suddenly realized who's it was. Winston handed him a gun.

"Shoot this wolf. She is a traitor." He said, pointing to a golden furred wolf. She had amber eyes.

"Who is this?" Humphrey said, hesitant

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you fulfill your loyalty. Now shoot her" Winston yelled.

"Yes sir." Humphrey didn't feel like he knew what he was saying. He raised the gun to her head. A tear began to fall from her eye.

"Humphrey dont. I love you!" She began to cry. Humphrey hesitated. He began to shake. Sweat appeared on his brow.

"DO IT!" Winston yelled. "SHE DOUBLE CROSSED ME AND YOU! SHE IS YOUR ENEMY!" Winston screamed at Humphrey. Humphrey screamed and pulled the trigger. His sight went black again.

He saw a light. He ran for it. He came out the other side with a sniper rifle. He leaned against a piece of rubble. He put the rifle on top and aimed down the scope. A voice came from an earpiece.

"Your target is a gold furred female. Amber eyes, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Winston's voice said.

"You got it. He almost pulled the trigger, but he saw her amber eyes. They gleamed in the sunshine. She suddenly was walking in a field of daisies. She was in a wedding gown. Her smile was brighter than the sun. Humphrey was almost crying at the sight of her. He felt something smooth in his hand. A knife. He looked at the knife and looked back at her.

"It's for the best." He said, and he threw the knife. Just before it hit her in the chest, Humphrey's eyes opened and he sprang up in bed. Kate was standing at his bedside. She hugged him and practically fell on him.

"Humphrey I thought you might never wake up!" She cried into his shoulder. He held her. He remembered almost everything from his dreams, but it was groggy.

"How long have I been out?" Humphrey asked. She let go of him.

"Nearly a week. I've been here every day. Even Winston came in to check on you." She said. Humphrey looked almost stumped.

"Any idea what made me do this?" He asked.

"The doctor are examining the dart. They should be back any time now." She said, looking at the door. She enjoyed his company for a few more moments.

"Could you get me some water?" Humphrey asked. She got off of his chest and smiled.

"Of coarse!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got up and headed for the door. Humphrey sat for a couple seconds. The doctor walked in and sat down in Kate's chair.

"Humphrey, I have some bad news. The dart they hit you with had a sort of chemical in it. All we know about it is that it has a chemical similar to one used in a brainwashing process." She said.

"So your saying I've been brainwashed?" Humphrey said.

"No, I'm saying we have no idea what's happened to you other than that your still in perfect health." She said. "But that is a likely possibility." Kate walked into the room with a glass of water. Humphrey saw her gorgeous amber eyes. Suddenly his head began to throb. He was hallucinating. He imagined he was about to kill her. He snapped out of it as he fell on the floor.

"Get her out of here! She's in danger!" Humphrey yelled.

"What?" Kate asked, worried.

"RUN!" Humphrey screamed. Kate understood. She ran as fast as she could. Humphrey slowly stood and ran out the door after her. He chased her down the stairs. She used a grapple to jump down several levels. Humphrey suddenly snapped out of it. He fell to the floor crying. He couldn't live like this for the rest of his life. He needed a way out.

 **Hey guys I'm gonna call it a night with this one so ill see you next time!**


	18. Dark secrets

**Hey guys it's Flackcannon here, and I have a new chapter for you guys and girls!**

Slowly stood from leaning against the wall. His eyes were moist from crying. He had become a monster. He could no longer be with the one he loved. His mind had been sabotaged. His very life was falling apart in front of him. Was this his destiny? To see and turn good things to bad and reduce beauty into shambles? No. There had to be something else. Something he wasn't seeing. He needed help. Humphrey stood up. He began to walk down to the base level of the hospital. He stepped outside and Zane and Raven were there waiting for him.

"Hey man, we heard what happened. Winston ordered us to keep you from hurting anyone." Zane said.

"So, this is what I have to do now? Live under the eyes of someone 24/7 for the rest of my life?" Humphrey bowed his head, holding back tears.

"We'll find a way to fix this. There's always a way. I know this better than anyone in our team." Zane said.

"How would you know that?" Humphrey asked, curious.

"As the extreme specialist, there's always a way you could use something to help your situation or harm someone elses." Zane said.

"Thanks. Do you know anybody who is good with some sort of nerval recalibration method?" Humphrey asked. Zane and Raven sat and thought a moment.

"No, but the only way I could really think would work would be to hit you with something really hard really fast." Zane said.

"Yeah I'll pass on that one." Humphrey chuckled.

"How about out in the wastelands, do you know anyone out there who might be able to help?" Humphrey asked. Zane frowned.

"There's a possibility, but not even I have anywhere near the rank nor wits to go there." Zane said firmly. Humphrey chuckled.

"Where do I need to go?" Asked Humphrey.

"No, Humphrey, you don't understand, I'm not even comfortable with saying their names they are so crafty." Zane said, almost shuddering.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked, confused. A sexy slender body slipped between the two, wearing ripped short shorts and a short cut camo tank top.

"He means witches. Dark, evil, and deceptive magic weilding creatures." Raven said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Witches? Thats rediculous. There's no such thing as magic." Humphrey humored them. Neither cracked a smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes. If they can help me, I will go to them." Humphrey said.

"Don't talk to us about it, you'll have to take it up with Winston, he's the only one who can permit you to go there." Zane said.

"Then there's no time to lose." Humphrey said. "Take me to him." Humphrey said. The three jumped into the black and magenta mustang. They cruised till they got to the main building. Humphrey ran to the doors and got in. He quickly got in the elevator and made his ascent to Winston's office. Humphrey quickly stepped out of the elevator and slowly stepped up to his desk.

"So, you tried to attack my daughter did you? Not sure if I should execute you because it's my daughter, or banish you because you're now a monster." Winston said without turning around.

"Sir, that's what I've come to talk to you about. I may have a way I can fix it." Humphrey said, keeping his eyes on the back of his chair.

"Is that so?" Winston said, whelping around. "And how do you propose to do that?" Winston said, almost angry.

"Zane and Raven mentioned something about witches that might be able to help me." Winston's eyes went from a controlled rage to fear.

"Reba and Janice are not to be contacted. They are banned from having any business with us at all!" Winston said, beginning to breathe hard.

"Come on, let me go. It's the only chance I've got to fix this." Humphrey pleaded. Winston began to think about it.

"Alright, you go, but don't you dare come back if it doesn't work!" Winston said. He held up a device and gave it to Humphrey. "This will get you there. Once you are there, shoot it. There is a small piece of a rare metal in it, give it to the witches and they should do your bidding. For the most part." Winston said seriously.

"Thank you sir!" Humphrey said, shaking Winston's hand. Humphrey ran out the door. He got to his car, and floored it towards the gate. Winston had them open it before he arived. He flew out and across the cracked dirt. He flew across the God-forbidden landscape with great speed. He cruised at 200 mph, sending dust flying up. The device pointed him in the right direction. Due east. He traveled for a couple hours before coming to a cave in a single large rock in the middle of nowhere. He stopped and got out. The divine showed it was in the cave. Humphrey threw it on the ground and drew his mare's leg. He blew it to pieces, and a shiny unshaped piece of metal glinted in the light. Humphrey picked it up and neared the cave.

He drew a flashlight and his double barreled colt 45. The mouth of the cave was teaming with dark vibes. A cold and evil wind blew out and hit his face. He marched forward with the flashlight cutting through the fog. The mouth of the cave was a few feet taller than he was. It slimmed down for a while, and became a square passageway. He walked forward for a few hundred meters before he saw torch light. He slowed and entered a large chamber. In the center, a table with steps leading up to it. Humphrey slowly moved forward before his foot kicked a rock.

"Wwwhhooooo gooooeesss thhheerreee?" Asked a crackled voice.

"My names Humphrey, and I need your help." Humphrey replied, looking for any signs of life.

"Thhhisss is not a friendly placccceee." the voice replied.

"I know. But I have come to a hard situation that means more to me than many could know." Humphrey said, gripping his gun tighter.

"Well we are not who you are looking fffffffooooo-" She was cut off.

"Janice! That is not how we say hello to visitors, and font you want to have some fun?" Said a voice. Two wolves appeared and one was rubbing her head. "Hello, my name is Reba. Witchcraft and remedies for you and your enemies!" She held out her long nailed paw. Humphrey holster ed his gun and shook her hand.

"Ah, dark sorcery travels through this one's veins. Not by energy but through blood. What can we do for you today. Humphrey?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" Humphrey asked, taken aback.

"I'm a witch dearie, a good one at that. I learn all things quickly." She said, turning around.

"I need to cleanse my mind of a serum that I was injected with just over a week ago." Humphrey said, scratching his neck.

"Let me see your arm dearie, I need to examine this." She gripped his arm and mumbled something. "Ah, I see. This one is tricky. Not only will you need a remedy, but magic as well. And todays technology makes that possible."

"So you can help me?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes! Of course! Just sit here on the table, and hold on a moment."

"Wait, I was told this would help." Humphrey gave her the metal, and she smiled.

"Indeed it will!" She threw it into a bowl and sat cross legged across from Humphrey. "Close your eyes dearie." Humphrey did as he was told. She began to speak jibberish, and began to stand. She started to lift off the ground. Janice walked slowly up the steps. She held something inside her sleeve. Reba began to yell, the contents of the bowl igniting, and the smoke snaking it's way into Humphrey's lungs. Humphrey's head began to clear of dark thoughts.

Janice was almost directly behind him. He still sat cross legged with his eyes closed. Reba finally screamed and everything stopped, Janice revealed a knife from her sleeve, she raised it to strike Humphrey's neck, a quick kill.

"And now that the ritual is completed, we must feast!" Reba yelled. Janice began to lower the knife until her head was blown off, a loud boom slowly followed. Her body fell to the ground and Kate stood with a chrome shotgun. Humphrey turned around and saw Kate standing there. She aimed at Reba, whom was furious. The shrieked, and flew through the air towards Kate. She butted her with the gun and filled her chest with buckshot. She fell to the ground shaking.

"Come on! Before they regenerate!" She yelled. Humphrey jumped up and ran. He could already see Reba's head begin to grow back.

"How can they do that?!" Humphrey yelled as they ran through the hall.

"Their witches. The only way you can kill them is by stabbing the heart, which is not even inside them, it's somewhere else in the world." Kate said, not looking back. They reached the outside and just as they jumped into daylight, Kate was grabbed and drug backwards. Humphrey drew his mare's leg and shotgun. He ran in and went back into the chamber.

The witches had multiplied. Saw Kate kicking and fighting one as it drug her to the table. Humphrey shot his mare's leg and hit the witch in the head. It dropped to the ground. Humphrey grabbed Kate and they stood back to back.

"Let's do this." Kate said. She drew two scorpions out of her pack. The began to fire and Humphrey fired each gun, reloading and blasting them like crazy. Kate had already emptied two clips. She dropped the empties and reloaded in the blink of an eye. They fired and fired until most of the witches were still regenerating. They made a break for the hall once again. They made it into the daylight and Humphrey slid on his back and kept firing into the black hole. Kate tossed a grenade in and there was a muffled explosion, then silence. Humphrey got up and could barely holster his guns before he and Kate kissed each other.

 **Alright guys, that's it for tonight! It's getting pretty crazy! Don't hold back on reviews, and feel free to pm me if you have questions! Stay classy!**


	19. Clear head

**Hey guys what is up, it's Flackcannon here and I decided to treat you to another chapter since I'm in a good mood!**

Humphrey and Kate hugged and kissed each other for several minutes. Their happiness and joy together was like none other. They stood between the lime challenger and the red camaro in the sunset kissing. Kate broke the kiss.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled, now realizing what they had just been through.

"I had to, it was either this or never see you again." Humphrey said softly grabbing her arms, trying to calm her.

"Don't you know you can never trust a witch? Especially not Reba and Janice. Their canibals for Petes sake!" She began to let loose a tear.

"No one told me they were canibals, and besides, I would rather risk my life and be within an inch of death than to never see you again." He said, looking into her amber eyes. She reached around him and hugged him.

"Humphrey, without you I don't think I would know the meaning of love. I've been trying to survive so long that I forgot how to live. Thank you for not leaving." She pulled away and they kissed again. They slowly pulled away and stepped into their cars. Humphrey drove with Kate home side by side. It was a long drive, but they enjoyed it. They drove off into the sunset towards home. Several hours later, they arrived at the gates. They slowly opened and Winston met them once they entered.

"Kate, how dare you disobey a direct order from not only your leader, but also your father!" Winston yelled. Kate bowed her head.

"Sorry sir." She said. Humphrey couldn't let this be justice.

"Sir, if she had not have disobeyed, I would be dead right now." Humphrey said, looking Winston straight into the eye. Winston looked at Kate.

"Is this true?" Winston said. Kate looked at him.

"Yes." She said, with an almost stern look.

"Okay," Winston sighed, "you're dismissed." He said, heading back for the main building. Kate and Humphrey drove to the bar for some rest. They didn't say much, but they did sit really close to each other.

"Thank you for defending me today. He usually doesn't let things like that go." She said, leaning on his neck.

"I don't let things that are unjust slide past. Anything for my princess." Humphrey said. They snuggled up closer to each other. They sat for a while before they both got up to leave. Kate was still very quiet.

"Hey, do you think I could stay with you tonight?" She asked. They stood under the street light, both of them sore.

"If you want to, all I've got is a bed and a couch, though." Humphrey smiled.

"Fine by me!" She said, and the two climbed into Humphrey's hellcat. They drove to Humphrey's apartment. They both settled down for the night on their beds. Kate took the couch with a blanket and a pillow. They both had trouble sleeping that night. Kate finally stood up and slid, into the bed next to Humphrey. They both cuddled up to each other and together they slept soundly.

The next morning, Kate awoke with Humphrey's arm around her. She put her arms over his, and she smiled, feeling protected. Humphrey awoke to the slight movement.

"Good morning!" She said, kissing Humphrey, they both sat up, remembering the events of yesterday and the hard fight against the witches. Humphrey grabbed his coat and boots, Kate grabbed the same and they headed to breakfast. The team was already there. They were all very surprised when they saw Humphrey near Kate. So surprised that Zane and Raven tackled Humphrey and held him down.

"Kate, get away, he's going to kill you!" Raven yelled.

"No, no, no, guys he's okay! It worked!" She said, getting the two off of Humphrey who was rubbing his head.

"What? You mean the witches actually cured him and didn't kill him?" Zane said.

"Not exactly. They did cure me but they tried to get a free meal." Humphrey said. "But Kate said otherwise." Humphrey winked at Kate, making her blush. They got breakfast and sat down with the team. Whom still kept a close eye on humphrey. After breakfast, Winston called the team into the briefing room. They quickly got there and Winston gave them their mission.

"Our scouts have been reporting some increased grumbler activity the the west of the base. We need you to go and place noisemakers out there and make them self detonate once they are eaten. Understood?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison. They tore out of the gates with the noisemakers in the back of Garth's truck. The matte black armored dodge led the pack with all the other vehicles behind him, blowing black smoke out his stacks.

 **hey guys I'm gonna call it a night, but dont forget to leave a review and pm me is you have any questions! Stay classy out there ladies and gents!**


	20. Unsettled Earth

**Hey boys and girl! It's Flackcannon here tonight, and I have a chapter I've really been anticipating, so I hope you enjoy it! Let's go blow up some grumblers! You need a song for this one: Go Down Rockin by Bryan Adams**

The motorcade of armed vehicles flew through the desert, following a black beast that breathed black coal into the sky. They broke the line formation and the green hellcat and red camaro split and went on each side of the truck. Raven flew a gunship slightly behind them. She got low and opened up a bay door. Zane flew out the back and landed with ease. He pulled the front wheel off the ground and sped up to the other drivers. The bike was black with magenta rims. It had a snub nosed AA12 shotgun attached to the front and visible nos tanks under the seat. He held the wheelie and kept up with the others. He hollered when he pulled along side Garth.

"Show off!" Garth called out, grinning. Zane just held it out and laughed as they flew along the dry earth. They drove for about an hour until they came to a spot in the middle of nowhere. They stopped their engines and got out.

"Alright, this is where the GPS cuts us off at. Try not to cause any more sound than needed. That is how grumblers find prey after all." Garth said.

"So how does this work? This is the first time I've ever done this." Humphrey asked.

"Well, we just go out in an open area and set one of these high explosive noise makers up. The grumblers come up for food and BOOM! Dead grumbler!" Garth said.

"Sounds fun. But how do we keep them from coming for us once we set the noise maker?" Humphrey asked. Raven responded over a radio.

"That's where I come in, I have thermal imaging and vibrations sensors set up in a 10 mile radius already. So if one comes for you guys, you can high tail it out of there before it can catch you." she said. "Zane, your up!" She said. Zane threw on his helmet and started his bike. Raven was circling above.

Zane grabbed one of the devices and stored it in a pack. He flew out towards the middle of the area and quickly stopped. He yanked it out and activated it. He stabbed the spike into the ground and flew out of there. It made a ghastly noise that would draw away any sort of predator. Zane flew back to the others and slid to a stop. He killed the motor and they stopped to watch. They watched for about five minutes and soon they felt the ground shake a little.

"Who guys we got one!" Raven said over the radio. Suddenly a grumbler charged out of the ground and ate the device. Garth pushed a button on a small panel and the whole top half of the grumbler exploded. What was left of the miserable monster fell to the ground dead. They all cheered and laughed. Humphrey was up next. They gave him a bag with about 6 of them. Humphrey got on the bike and flew out there, setting each one in a chronological order. Humphrey returned and killed the bike.

Play music

Garth reached in the back and grabbed out a cooler full of beer. He lowered the tailgate and he and Lily sat down. Everyone grabbed one and leaned on their cars. Humphrey and Kate leaned on Humphrey's hellcat and Garth armed one of the spikes out in the field. They all sat back and watched each one be swallowed whole and then turn a grumbler into a pile of goulash. They laughed and enjoyed each one. It was almost like the 4th of july.

Zane decided to get creative with how they placed the spikes. He armed one and held it in his hand. He flew out there and slid the bike on its side, and stabbing the spike into the ground. It was magnificent the way he displayed his skill and steadiness. He straightened it back out and was heading back towards the group. They were having so much fun blowing up grumblers that they didn't notice the group of goons approaching them in their rusty trucks and jeeps. Raven noticed when they were within a 3/4 mile of the group.

Stop music

"Guys, abort mission! We have multiple goons approaching!" She yelled. Zane was on his way back when he realized everyone was in a hurry to get back into their vehicles, then he saw the goons.

"Crap!" Garth yelled. He had accidentally hit the arm switch. He threw the panel into the truck and jumped in. They went on the offensive and were forced to drive into the field due to the incoming intruders. Zane hit the brakes and pulled an endo, flipping the bike around. The enemies were upon them, and they were ready. One pulled up to Humphrey's challenger and the co-pilot pulled a handgun and gestured him to stop. Humphrey smiled and just hit the slammer. It hit the rear wheel and blew out the back axle, sending the vehicle cartwheeling. It finally caught air and as soon as it did, a large grumbler came out of the ground and ate it. It took it down into the depths of the Earth. Humphrey dodged it's long worm-like body.

"Guys, wevery got more problems!" Humphrey said into the radio. Everyone looked up and saw what happened. It was now a game of survival of the most skilled, because the grumblers didn't care which side you were on, they ate everything. They kept fighting and dodging more grumblers. They were all smaller ones, but still a danger nonetheless. One sprang up from the ground, missed and fell on one of the rust bucket jeeps. It was crushed flat to the ground. The great tumble atracted more, which piled on to the other ones. They struggled to get back into the earth. Raven upend fire on them and held it there. Suddenly the ground quaked and shook. Two humongous jaws devoured the pile of little grumblers. It continued to raise with the last ones disappearing down its throat. It had to have been at least an 1/10 of a mile wide. It raised high into the air, searching for its next meal.

Humphrey and Kate were almost headed straight at it, it heard them and with great agility yanked itself down, heading straight for them. Kate looked at Humphrey through her window. There was no escaping this giant.

"I guess this is it my love." She said. The shadow of the monster was beginning to cover them. Humphrey looked at the angle of attack the grumbler had and the angle they were driving.

"No its not, stay close and don't lose me!" Humphrey yelled into his radio. Kate pulled alongside him. They fixed their course at a certain angle. "Raven can you see us in your infa-red?" Humphrey yelled.

"Yes I can see you but barely, why?" Raven asked.

"This is about to get a little western!" Humphrey said back grinning. The two cars flipped on their headlights as the grumbler landed it's massive jaws around them. They hit it's inards and took up the wall. The high point in the body was going to lower quick, but they needed it high to escape.

"Raven, I need you to make us a hole at the high point, and fast because we are coming in hot!" Humphrey yelled into the radio. They flew up and up as the behemoth began its descent into the depths of the earth. Their headlights revealed a huge yacht in front of them. They split up and went on separate sides of the deck. They flew upwards, both motors screaming.

"Raven now!" Humphrey yelled. Raven fired 6 rockets at a concentrated area, each digging the skin deeper. Kate fired her mortars and blew the hole the rest of the way open. They came to the front of the ship, and ramped off the end of it. They sailed out of the hole, side by side into the daylight. The front ends began to fall. They landed on the rough skin of the huge worm-creature. They flew down the evil beast, side by side, but further down, Zane flew up the grumblers back, firing nos into his little motorcycle. He flew between them and came upon the hole. He ramped and did a backflip. In midflip he smacked a c4 onto one of his nos tanks, and dismounting. Th bike flew into the belly of the beast. Humphrey and Kate finally made it safely to the ground. They flew out of there, with their eyes on Zane

Zane was in mid-air now. He closed his eyes, looking as if he was accepting death as it confronted him with its dark satanic laugh. He was flying through the air, calm as ever. He opened his eyes and deployed a wingsuit. He flew around the grumbler, testing bis skills. He flew back around and headed towards Garth's truck, which was now flying away from the area. Garth didn't see him, so he piled on.

Humphrey and Kate flew alongside Garth, unaware of Zane's situation. Zane came in at 200 miles per hour, and he passed the truck, opening his parasail. Now everyone saw him. Garth hit the brakes and Zane safely landed in the back of the truck by detaching the chutes in one swift motion.

"Whew, that was a close one!" He said into the radio. Everyone laughed and they slowed.

"Guys that thing is still coming for you!" Raven said. The giant beast finally returned and resurfaced, picking up massive speed, but not enough to catch them. Zane pulled out a pair of binoculars, observing it's mouth.

"Not for long!" He chuckled, seeing that bike lodged in the behemoth's top row of teeth. He pulled the detonator out of his pocket. The giant went back down for another stroke to catch more speed. It's head almost hit the ground and Zane hit the button. The c4 detonated, igniting the nos tanks. It cause a huge explosion, and instead of it burying into the dirt once again, it face planted, half it's face missing with blue fire still consuming it's flesh. It's large body continued the momentum and the back half flew over it, and it crashed into the side of a mountain, with a loud snap sound, and bones piercing the skin.

"I think it's dead now, good job team." Zane said. Everyone laughed and they all took it easy on the way home.

 **Alright guys! That's it for tonight, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay smooth yall!**


	21. Smile! Your on camera

**Aaaaaaaallllllright guys, I'm back after a much needed break, an now I'm ready to try and end this story before 2018. As much as I love this story, I have a few more that need to get started. So let's go!**

The team cruised back to base with Raven flying several hundred feet above them. This was a good, yet long, morning. They did the best they could to accomplish their mission, and may have even overdone it. The earth was silent and there wasn't a grumbler around.

"Coming up on base Alpha team 1 with gunship, requesting permission to land." Raven said to the tower.

"Permission granted. That didn't take long." They replied. The gate opened and Raven flew over to the small airfield near the back of the base. It wasn't much of an airfield, just a big hanger and about 6 helipads. The team drove through the gate and cruised through the streets to the garage. They got out and celebrated as they were on their way to the de-briefing room. They entered and Winston looked a little surprised, yet a little angry.

"Well, what happened? Surely being back that fast your mission was a failure. Humphrey, your still new here, what exactly happened?" Winston leaned towards Humphrey.

"Well, sir, we definitely didn't fail." He said Raven burst into the room at the moment, she clearly was running because she was breathing hard.

"As I was saying, we may have actually had a huge accompliment." Humphrey said, a little nervous.

"Really? How so?" Winston said, curious.

"Sir, I brought the thermal images to show you." Raven said. She handed him a folder with several large pictures in it. Winston layed them out on a table until he stopped on one of the last ones.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That, sir, is a record breaking grumbler. About a tenth of a mile wide." Humphrey said, standing.

"Is it dead? Winston asked, almost seemed terrified.

"Oh yeah, D-E-D. Ded." Zane joked.

"How did you kill it?" Winston asked.

"Lots of explosives and the help of some retard goons." Kate laughed.

"And a motorcycle." Zane added.

"Well, good job. I would give you a day off, but there is much to do today," Winston said. "Kate, our doctors need more plants to make medicine, here's a list. Garth and Lilly, we have word there is a downed drone in the desert with valuable cargo and electronicals. Retrieve it in best condition possible. As for you three, something or someone keeps taking out our recon cameras surrounding the base, eliminate it and replace the broken ones. Dismissed." Winston said.

"Come on, this is where it gets fun." Zane said. Zane and Humphrey went to the bike garage. They found a couple suitable motorcycles and Zane led them to the airfield. Raven was at the gate, waiting for them. They had a gunship ready for them. They loaded the bikes in the back and found seats. Zane took the co-pilot seat and Humphrey took a bucket seat on the side.

"Camera crew requesting permission to leave the compound." Raven said into the headset.

"Permission granted. Fly due west of your location 3 miles and follow GPS from there." The tower replied. The engines fired up. They blew fire and the heavily armed heli lifted from the ground and took to the air. They headed west.

"Humphrey, you know the great thing about the base?" Zane said.

"What's that?" He said.

"It's the fact that you don't really need money. Everything here is about helping the other guy. Your reward? You stay here and live in a place that used to be the old world. It just proves that in a place where everything has gone to absolute crap, it's possible to be a good person. But some people like the bad life, some enjoy killing for fun. For us, we have to do what we have to do to keep our friend alive. That's what I noticed about you when I met you. Not like the rest. Anyway it's time to drop." Zane explained

They unbundled and got on the bikes as Raven neared a large hill. She lowered her altitude and opened the bay door. The two bikes rolled out onto the ground below, and Humphrey followed Zane. They both had a GPS on the handlebar telling them where the camera was located. There was a narrow trail heading up to the camera. They stopped and took the GPS with them.

Humphrey grabbed Zane and pulled him to the ground while Zane was busy looking at the gps. They bedded down in the sand and watched. An odd, grisly man walking on all fours approached the camera. It sniffed at it and thought for a second. Then it bit it and yanked the top half out of the ground. It threw it around like a wild animal. It screamed and walked on.

"What the hell is that?" Humphrey wispered.

"Ravager, nasty people whose brains have rotted out and the eat anything. Where there's one, there's bound to be more." Zane said. The Ravager stopped and sniffed. It looked straight at them and screened an extremely high pitch scream. Many more came out and surrounded them, challenging them.

"Looks like it's time to have some fun!" Zane said. He drew two black and red desert eagles from his jacket and put his handkerchief over his nose. Humphrey straightened his hat and drew both his sawn offs and loaded them. They stood back to back.

"Let's go!" Humphrey said. The first one jumped and humphrey shotguned it in the face. Another jumped and Zane shot 1 bullet in its head and it fell limp. Both Zane and Humphrey began unloading. Dropping one after another. He ran out of ammo in his sawn offs so he pulled out his double barreled colt 45. They began popping them off as they took a step closer. They dropped mags left and right, eliminating them as fast as they could. They both were on their last mags, they needed help.

"Raven, we need your help!" Zane said. Within seconds she was hovering over them.

"Make a run for it and I'll blast em!" She said. The two wolves began to make a hole and run up the hill as the Ravagers chased them. Raven fired her .50 cals and in no time flat there were no more ravagers. Well, not any live ones anyway. They planted the camera and loaded up. They lifted off and they reloaded their weapons. Zane was right. This place is a paradise. But why did Kate chose him and not some other guy? she really is the one to thank for saving his life. He holstered his weapons and they flew to the next camera.


End file.
